Elsa Riddle
by Lord Redmoon
Summary: Elsa Riddle is feared because of her father. In the wizarding world, she is known as the "Ice Queen". Her world changes when she lays eyes on the redheaded Gryffindor who seems oblivious to her dark parentage and cold personality. Hogwarts AU, Elsanna, Non-Incest
1. Chapter 1

(these author notes are left unchanged, just a reminder, I, Lord Redmoon, AM Salathi, This is just my more recent and more active account which I am changing all stories over too.)

Salathi's Notes: Hey there peeps! Yes I know it has been a long time since you have received anything from me and I do apologize. real life is keeping me pretty busy and I will probably have to put all my works (aside from this one) on a temporary hold. My spring break is is march 6th-15th and I promise at least 1 chapter each for Thawed Hearts, Frozen Blood and The Winter's Queen. And maybe if you're lucky I will even start another story I have been working on. But no promises.

As For this piece, Azaria convinced me last week that I needed to write a Harry Potter AU Elsanna story. I didn't really want to at first then about an hour or two after she told me I should I was struck light lightning with an idea. I shared it with her and well we went nuts after that. We have a couple of chapters done already (in fact we wrote the first three in practically one sitting .)

Azaria's Notes: Hi Salathi's peeps! Nice to meet you! I'm Azaria97 and I have started a couple of my own stories recently and it would be fantastic if you guys checked them out. I haven't updated in forever, but that should change soon. My profile is under the same name as here. I've had a blast writing this with Sal and I'm really sorry I took him away from the other stories (not really but whatever). Also thank you to Heroism cause that guy is incredible. We have no idea how long this will be, but it should be a fun ride regardless. I hope you enjoy!

Cover Art: As of right now we do not have a cover art piece for this story. We hope to find (or perhaps receive in the form of fanart) a very fitting cover art piece for this story we just haven't had any luck yet.

Dislaimers: We do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter or Frozen. This is a non-incest Elsanna story. Elsa has a very dark past and even darker family history.

Elsa Riddle

Chapter 1

(Elsa)

I jerk awake in a cold sweat, clamping my mouth shut to stop the scream tearing itself from my throat. My heart is trying to beat out of my chest. Another dream, I think, identical to the one the night before, and the one before that. I recall the dream; simple, but lacking detail. I see thick, black smoke in my mind's eye. Walking through the smoke, I suddenly hear a woman scream my name in anguish. The dream is always the same, and I always wake up at that moment.

I glance around the room, panting slightly. I'm glad to see the Slytherin girl's dormitory completely empty. However that definitely won't be the case tomorrow night, and if my dreams continue like this I should prepare for the embarrassment.

"Hoppit," I whisper softly. A moment later I hear a loud crack and a small male house elf appears at my bedside.

"Yes, mistress?"

"I would like my breakfast now." I say to him as I sit up and get out of bed. I slip on a Slytherin robe and head for the common room.

"Yes, mistress." he says and then I hear another crack.

I sit down in front of the common room's fireplace and stare into the flames. Deciding it best to wait for Hoppit's return, I was trying to focus on what I wanted to do today as opposed to my nightmares.

I'd promised Hagrid the other day that I would help rig all the thestrals to the carriage; the ones used to bring all returning students from the train station to the castle. As it so happens, we're doing that today. Other than that, there really isn't anything else to do. I'll probably end up spending all day in the library.. again.

Hagrid is one of my closest friends here at Hogwarts. But for the longest time I didn't really know anyone in this place. I just wanted to be alone, and the reason for that—I was.. well let's just say I was scared. I wasn't scared for myself, oh no; it was for everyone around me. I never let anyone befriend me until 2nd year.

One dark, moonless night I found myself with nothing to do. I snuck out of the castle to wander the Forbidden Forest. I know it sounds weird, but the forest is the only place I feel comfortable. Anyways, while I was walking and concentrating on my thoughts, I missed the hunting trap right in front of me. I could feel the metal bite into my leg as I stepped right into it and screamed. Hagrid heard me and came to my rescue. He deactivated the trap, cleaned my wound and bandaged me up. He also learned one of my biggest secrets that night. We've been close ever since.

I hear another crack and Hoppit appears. He's holding a tray of breakfast foods which he sets down on a small table beside my armchair. He bows low and disappears with another audible crack. I'm left to my thoughts and breakfast.

-o-o-

Hagrid and I finished rigging the thestrals by two in the afternoon and I was now walking back along the edge of the forest, enjoying the crisp mountain breeze. It helped to cool the heat from the blazing sun.

My favorite time of the year is winter, but if I had to pick a 2nd it would be now; right at the tail-end of summer. Everything's so vibrant and alive. It's almost like everything knows that things are about to turn a new leaf.

Once I return to the castle, I go straight to the library and pick out one of my favorite fantasy novels: why, the story of merlin, of course. Not the one that everyone knows but still a good one. I spend the rest of the evening curled up by one of the library's fireplaces. Hoppit arrives with my dinner, no summoning required. I had long ago arranged things with the headmistress and the head of Slytherin House that I would never need to eat with the others in the great hall. I give thanks to my favorite teacher that I was allowed the luxury. He pulled some strings, obviously.

Late that night, after everyone's in bed, I finally return to the common room. I make my way into the girl's dormitory, determined not to wake anyone. Once dressed for bed, I get in and start mumbling some charms to mute all sounds from my bed. I cast one more to distort the light just in case I happen to wake up from a nightmare.

After all that I close my eyes and try to sleep without dreaming. I'm an idiot for thinking it would happen.

(Anna)

"Anna!" I jerk my head up at hearing my own name. I look around, trying to see through the hustle and bustle of the train. Just then I see a huge, hulking form coming at me.

"Kristoff!" I scream and run headlong into my bestest friend. When I'm a few feet away he opens his bulky arms and I leap into them. I try and fail to wrap my arms around his neck, earning a chuckle for my effort. He sets me back down after a really long bear hug.

He greets me, "Nice to see you too, feisty-pants."

"I missed you so much! I can't believe summer is already over and it's time for school again!" I suddenly remember something and gasp. I then lean in conspiratorially and beckon him closer. "How's Sven?" I whisper.

Kristoff smiles and pats his shirt pocket. We giggle together at the shared joke as he straightens back up.

"Hey can you see anybody else, Kris? It's really packed this year and I'm too short to see over the crowds."

He laughs at my pout and turns away to scan the area. "Yeah, it's a good thing you have really bright red hair, or else I would've missed you, short-stuff." In mock hurt, I smack his arm as hard as I can, which doesn't even make him flinch, unfortunately.

I catch a glimpse of some mega curly red hair. It's a shade deeper than mine. "Merida!" I yell as I sprint towards the fiery Scottish girl.

"Wait, Anna! Don't go too far or you'll get lost!" Kristoff tries to grab me, but I'm already too far away. He worries too much.

She hears my voice, spins around and whips out her wand before she realizes it's me. She's always been paranoid. She says it has something to do with 'monster bear surprise attacks' or whatever. She never tells it the same way. Anyway, I skid to a halt as the tip of her wand bumps my nose.

"Oy Anna! Wha hav I told ye abo't sneakin up on me?" She replaces her wand in its hip scabbard as she reprimands me. I look down at my feet in shame of making her uncomfortable.

"Oh geez, Merida, give Anna a break. She's only excited to see you again." I look up to see my friend Rapunzel and her boyfriend Flynn walking toward us. Everyone calls him Flynn, but his real name is Eugene—Rapunzel is the only one allowed to call him that. Rapunzel and I squeal at the same time and dash for each other. We meet in a crushing hug. Neither of us can breathe with how hard we're squeezing, but we wouldn't have it any other way.

We hear a whistle blow, signaling the train preparing to leave. "Oh no! I'm late, and I haven't even said goodbye to my family!" I pull away from Rapunzel and shout a "See you guys in the passenger car!" behind me as I race back towards my family.

Before I'm out of earshot, I hear Flynn ask, "But don't her parents teach at school?" Well.. he's right, but my family has always had the tradition of sending people off at the train station no matter what. Every year, without fail, my mother and father send each of their kids on the Hogwarts Express with big smiles and waves, even though they teach at the same school. Dad said we do this because when he was our age, nobody from his real family did the same for him.

I guess I should mention that my father is Harry Potter. Yes, THEHarry Potter. You know, the one who killed Voldemort? Now-now, don't have a panic attack just because I said his name. My dad always says, "Fear of a name only increases fear of the name itself," so in our house, we say it all the time, even as a joke sometimes. I remember when I was young—when my dad pretended to steal my nose—he would say, "Oh No Anna! Voldemort is stealing your nose because he doesn't have one!" I always cried.. but only because my nose was being stolen; not because I was scared.

Everyone in my family is some kind of famous. My mom, Ginny Potter-slash-Weasley, is an ex-Hollyhead Harpies Quidditch player; my oldest brother James is already the head Auror at only 20, my sister Lily just got recruited by the same Hollyhead Harpies to play seeker for the coming season, and my brother Albus is a 7th year potions prodigy destined for great things.

Now look at me: I've lost every single duel in Defense Against the Dark Arts, fallen off my broom every time I get 5 feet off the ground, and I'm literally the worst potions student in history. I guess I'm kind of good with creatures, but you can't make a good career out of knowing what and what not to do around hippogriffs. Needless to say, nobody really notices me for me, just my famous last name.

Anyway, my brother Albus and I are the only Potters going to school this year. My older brother and sister are still here with my parents to keep up tradition, however. When I finally reach them, I notice something important is missing.

Breathless, I wheeze out, "What," gasp, "happened," gasp, "to my," gasp, "luggage?"

"Late again, Anna?" My mom says lightheartedly while the rest of my family chuckles under their breath. I know she's only joking, but it still stings a little. I nod my head, still out of breath from the short, frantic sprint. Dang, I need to get in shape; this is ridiculous. "Well, don't worry. James and Albus already loaded it on for you."

"Yeah, we figured this would happen, so we took pity on you. And Anna, you have too many books about your monsters, honestly." James smirks at me.

I breathe in to fire a jab back at him but my mom coughs suggestively. I'm reminded of the time. I make a mental note to get back at him later, and then I quickly hug each member of my family as hard and heartfelt as I can.

"Good bye Daddy, Mom, James, and Lil," I rush out, already running toward the nearest train entrance as Albus follows slowly behind me. "I'll see you guys at school later!" I shout at my parents over my shoulder. I try speeding up the stairs, only to trip and narrowly miss face-planting into the floor. I scramble up and look around. I hope nobody saw that. As it turns out, quite a few people did.

I blush and try to brush it off as I continue along the walkway. I walk as quickly as I can, searching each car for my friends as I pass by. Suddenly the train starts to move. I panic and rush to the nearest window, pushing a 1st year out of my way. It makes me feel bad, so I turn around and help him to the window so we can share. It's a tight fit, but we both manage to stick our heads and an arm out the window. I search the crowd for my family and see them standing some distance away. Lily sees me first (I guess that's the natural born seeker in her) and points me out to the rest of the family. We wave furiously at each other for as long as possible as the train pulls away from the station.

I pull myself back into the train when the wind gets too hard for me to stand. I can tell my hair is outta control, but that was worth it. I smile contentedly as I return to looking for my friends. And on second thought, a hairbrush.

I finally find my friends, and more importantly Rapunzel's hairbrush, in a car midway down the length of the train. Rapunzel offers to brush and re-braid my hair; I practically purr as she does so while all of us chat on our way to school. I guess I should introduce all my friends.

First, there's Kristoff. He's a 5th year Hufflepuff with a secret. We have been really close friends since our first year at Hogwarts when he and I got detention for destroying a bunch of Suits of Armor. The punishment was wandering the forbidden forest looking for nargles or something like that. We never found any, but what we did find was so much better. We were walking along with Hagrid when there was a noise that spooked Kristoff. He tried to turn and run, the big baby, but he tripped over this really weird rock. In anger he tried to throw it, but he decided not to when he saw how shiny and warm it was. He slipped it in his backpack before Hagrid could notice. The next day, the rock broke apart and a baby Reindeer Dragon emerged!

The little creature was scaly and brown, stubs atop its head were the most notable feature. It looked like they might grow to be an impressive rack one day. Kristoff named him Sven right off and promised to love and care for him. Honestly, this is what started my love of magical creatures, because Kristoff had no idea how to care for a baby dragon; and we couldn't tell anybody because then he would be confiscated. We even broke into the restricted section of the library using my dad's invisibility cloak. We looked for anything that might help.

Eventually we found a journal called How to Train Your Dragon—author Unknown—that gave us exactly what we needed. We even found out that a reindeer dragon's special skill was size changing! And that's perfect for smuggling dragons in and out of places! Even now, Sven is tucked away in Kris' pocket.

Then there's my roommate Merida. She's a 5th year Gryffindor like me, but she's a transfer student. Her last school was Durmstrang Institute. I know what you're thinking, "How on earth could a girl go to Durmstrang?" Well, when she was accepted, she pretended to be a boy to prove to everyone that she could be as strong as anyone, especially a Durmstrang boy. She was doing great until 3rd year when somebody found out about her secret and blabbed. So she ended up being expelled, but Headmistress McGonagall had such a laugh over it that she invited Merida to study at Hogwarts immediately.

Next there's my cousin Rapunzel. She's a 6th year Ravenclaw. She's the daughter of Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur. She was kidnapped by vengeful Death-Eaters when she was a baby, but instead of killing her one of them raised her as their own. But about 6 years ago, her boyfriend Flynn accidentally wandered into the Death Eater's hideout. He tried to rescue her, but she had a spell that kept her trapped. Flynn told the Auror's, in a last-ditch effort, about a beautiful girl trapped in a Death Eater's camp. The Head Auror, my dad at the time, personally went and rescued her with Flynn's help. They have been dating ever since and Rapunzel says she likes this family a lot more that her old one.

I don't have a lot of friends because nobody is really interested in being Anna's friend; just a Potter's friend, and I hate that. But I'm happy with our close-knit group and I wouldn't have it any other way. And besides friends, my family is huge and there are too many to try and remember their names, let alone mention them.

Anyway, the five of us spend the entire train ride catching up with each other from a summer apart. All of us chip in to buy a few chocolate frogs and some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans when the treat cart passes by. When we almost arrive at Hogwarts, we change into our robes and wait for the train to pull into Hogsmeade Station. When we're finally off the train, we laugh at the varied looks of fear and awe in the 1st years as they leave the station for the old rickety boats.

We take the thestral-powered carriages because we're all older years. Only Rapunzel, Flynn and I can see the gruesome creatures. Rapunzel and Flynn saw the death of Rapunzel's adoptive Death-Eater mother who was killed by my father. I saw death for the first time when an evil wizard broke into our house one night when I was 5 and my mom and dad got really angry. I didn't realize that what I saw was death until my 2nd year when I could see the thestrals. That was a surprising day.

I greet the thestral pulling our carriage before I climb in behind the rest of my friends. It starts moving and we bump & jiggle along down the road. We finally arrive at Hogwarts Castle with many other students, eventually trickling into the Great Hall to find our respective seats. We say goodbye until later with Merida and I finding empty spots at the Gryffindor table to wait for the 1st years to arrive.

Now the Sorting Ceremony is my favorite part of the Welcoming Feast because it's just so exciting to see the newbies figure out where they'll spend the next 7 years. The varying emotions that cross their faces are all so amusing. There's smugness, excitement, worry, exultation, fear, confusion, sadness on occasion; just so many, and I love watching them all.

I catch a glimpse of my brother Albus at the Slytherin table and wave furiously at him. He sees me and winks before continuing to talk to his friends. I look back to the front of the room and see that the last kid is being sorted. He gets put into Hufflepuff and the table explodes in applause, just like each house has for each new addition.

When the Sorting Ceremony finishes, Headmistress McGonagall rises from her ornate seat and begins her annual speech. "Don't go here, don't do that—if you're a Potter or Weasley, you'd better stay out of trouble or so help me," etcetera, etcetera. Just the normal.

Then comes the teacher's introduction.

"Hermione Weasley as the Transfigurations teacher, (That's my aunt.)

"Ron Weasley as the History of Muggle Studies, (He's my uncle, and Aunt Hermionie's husband.)

"Draco Malfoy as the Potions teacher, (My dad says he knew him when he was younger.)

"Neville Longbottom as the Herbology teacher, (He's my uncle. Well, not my real uncle, but he's still really close to the family so I call him my uncle.)

"Rubeus Hagrid as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, as well as the gamekeeper, (He's kind of like my grandpa and I love him. He's also taught me almost everything I know about magical creatures and he gives the best hugs.)

"Ginny Potter as the Quidditch Coach, (My mom the ex-pro player. She said she came here because with every member of her family at Hogwarts or out of the house, she would be completely alone.)

"And Harry Potter as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. (And of course, my father. About 6 years ago, he stepped down from being the Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic to teach at Hogwarts. He never told us why, just that he needed to do it.)"

After naming the rest of the teachers and staff, McGonagall concludes her speech.

"Now you may enjoy your meal." McGonagall claps twice and a glorious feast of the most amazing foods ever appears on the tables. We all launch into it, grabbing and chewing as much as possible like stray dogs; or mangy bears in Merida's case. By the time we all finish eating and it's time to start heading off to bed, I'm bouncing in my seat in anticipation of finally getting to go to bed. It's been a long day and I am so ready for sleep. I sigh as I realize tomorrow will be a busy day as well. McGonagall stands and speaks a few more necessary beginning of term words, then finally she utters the long awaited ending.

"The Welcoming Ceremony is finished. You are dismissed." Everyone stands in unison as bench chairs scrape against the floor. Chatter fills the room. My friends and I body check our way to each other and say goodnight, then we all leave for our respective dormitories.

I skip happily over to my bed and proceed to immediately pass out face first into the pillows without even changing out of my robes. Deep in my subconscious, I begin to wonder what's going to happen this coming year. But no matter what happens, I have a really good feeling that this is going to be the best year ever.

Salathi's Notes: The first three chapters were all written together as a single piece that told the story of Elsa's and Anna's first meeting together. And are broken into this one, which is just a introduction of the first day day back at Hogwarts for the students. The next chapter is Elsa's and Anna's first time seeing each other. And the third has a little excitement mixed in ;).

Azaria's Notes: Yes we did like 12 k words in one day… and I made him split it up. Sorry! This chapter is more introduction than anything, but next one, Elsa and Anna meet so that should be fun. Excitement Sal? More like DANGER! Well, clumsy danger, but thats still really… dangerous. Also, if you're having trouble picturing Sven as a reindeer dragon, just google it. That should help.

Closing Notes: Hey there, just a little info. We will be updating this every monday until it is finished. Both Azaria and I have a busy life right now so we set this schedule both to give you guys reasonably short waiting time between chapters as well as we hope, enough time to us, to in fact get at least one chapter done a week. We have three finished and ready to be published right at this moment, so we have come cushion time. Please remember to review and follow it is a huge encouragement to both of us. Any question you have pertaining to Anna's past, family, personality etc Azaria will answer at each new chapter release, while I will handle each one pertaining to Elsa. Any other question about literally ANYTHING else will get at least a response form one of us if not both. We plan for this to be a very detailed world and asking us questions about things you would like to know will probably bring ideas we can incorporate we wouldn't normally!


	2. Chapter 2

(again Salathi = Lord Redmoon)

Beta: Our amazing Beta is know as Heroism on Fanficiton. He puts for this skill to make sure our work is as clean and smooth as possible. (in other words he takes the completely utter mess that Azaria and I make and cleans it up so that you can understand what we are trying to say)

Salathi's Notes: HEY PEEPS! I am so glad you guys are excited about this we nearly have everything written up through chapter 6 now so we are doing pretty well ahead of schedule and I convinced Azaria to let me post this ahead of our schedule. (you will still be getting chapter 3 on monday as planned this is just a bonus for you guys.

Azaria's Notes: Hello! Nice to see you guys again. Yeah I decided to let Sal release the second chapter because its been doing so well and the first one didn't really have anything exciting in it. Of course, you guys are very welcome to check out my own stories under the name Azaria97, cause that would be just wonderful of you.

Cover Art: Still haven't found one we like. please feel free to share any you have with us by a link the in reviews or share it with Azaria on her tumblr Elsanna-has-ruined-me

Disclaimers: We own none of the characters from Harry Potter or Frozen… sadly.

Review Questions Answered:(

Shtoops asked: "My only question is this: will Elsa have her powers. I'd think so. Because they're cool and all. As well are more powerful than any spell with a wand. And also don't require a wand." -Salathi's reply- Yes and No. Elsa has the ability to cast magic without any wand, or even a true spell. however it was and still is hard for her to control so she uses and wand and real spells for more precision and safety. So yes Elsa can control and manipulate Ice without a wand. but she isn't limited to it. however ice is her go to thoughtless response to attack or defend with if she is wandless.

Harvingtonii said "I hope this lives up to the M rating (edgy, dark, violent). I'd love a twist on such clean and child-friendly stories." -Salathi's reply- Honestly I do plan to make this a little dark towards the climax and I am pretty sure Azaria is there with me on that. However I am not really sure how far we will go. I honestly can't read dark, violent abusive stuff. I can't handle it, so I know for a fact I can't write it. I have it set to Rating M because we (well I will write it) plan to have at least one smut scene in it, if not a few as well as a pretty traumatizing climax between Elsa and Anna story wise (hint: pay attention to Elsa's dreams).

JohnyS: "I like dark and possessive, but then it got kind of ruined when you spoke of Elsa having to fight her demons. I was looking forward to Dark Lady Elsa with awesome ancient magic ice powers and pet/lieutenant Anna...

But maybe it'll be deliciously dark anyway. We'll see." -Salathi's reply-I wouldn't say Elsa herself is a has a dark personality. definitely remote and controlled. But her father was Voldemort, her mother a very strong pureblood superiority supporter. She has had deatheaters visit and teacher her before she even started at hogwarts. However Elsa does indeed Have awesome ancient magic that can be used for ice ;). Sorry if that isn't to your taste but I do appreciate your comment!)

Elsa Riddle

Chapter 2

(Elsa)

The air is crisp and refreshing down by the edge of the forest this early in the morning. I breathe in deeply, enjoying the feeling of cold air in my lungs. I came down to visit Hagrid before the first class of the day, which happens to be taught by Hagrid himself; Care of Magical Creatures. Honestly, I am only taking the class for a chance to relax at the start of each morning and to spend some time around one of the only two people in this school who treat me like I'm normal.

I arrive early and spend the morning chatting, nothing of real importance. And now, with only a few minutes until the start of class, I stand just at the edge of the forest, next to the clearing. I'm about to help set up for class.

We aren't handling anything new today. In fact, everyone in class should have learned about these creatures in their third year here; hippogriffs. Hippogriffs are very noble creatures and you have to show them the proper respect if you wish to approach them. And if you are very lucky, you can even be allowed to ride them.

I turn my head as I hear the bustle of conversation coming from the direction of the castle.

And, sure enough, a large group of students are heading down the hill towards Hagrid and me.

"Oi 'urry Up! Y'all are runnin late!" Hagrid bellows at the group of students the moment they are in hearing range, and they pick up their pace. They arrive a few moments later and Hagrid starts to speak.

"Alright, I got a nice treat for you all today, something to start the year off easy." Hagrid is explaining when I notice a flash of scarlet out of the corner of my eye. I turn to see the late student that managed to arrive without attracting any notice, save for myself. My breath catches in my throat as I gaze upon a beautiful young redhead.

She has the most stunning natural red hair I have ever seen. It's spun into two adorable braids, one over each shoulder. She is somewhat short and has an elegant, petite body shape, yet even through her robes I can see she has a very fit figure. Across her face is a masterpiece of freckles that would have stolen my breath away again if there had been any left to steal. But the most stunning thing about her is her clear, teal eyes that stare back at me with an expression of what I think must be a pretty good impression of what my own face must look like right now.

We continue to stare into each other's eyes until her cheeks turn a deep red. That blush will kill me, I think as my heart beats faster and my lower abdomen starts to clench in longing.

Dear lord, who is this girl? I wonder in, feverishly searching my memory for who she might be. I know everyone in my grade from every house, but I've never seen this girl before today. Is she a transfer student? Or perhaps a very skilled underclassman that skipped a grade? But it doesn't matter—she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She will be mine! I think desperately.

She breaks eye contact first, her cheeks still a deep red as she turns away to face the front of the class, straightening her back and lifting her chin. I nearly giggle, giggle! because she trips and falls over on some invisible thing on the ground. Come to think of it, I've never giggled, at least not that I can remember.

I continue to watch her, completely oblivious to whatever Hagrid is saying. And even though she never looks back at me standing away from the rest of the group, I can tell from her body language that she feels my eyes upon her.

(Anna)

I'm late. I'm late again and it's only the first day of school. But it isn't my fault this time! If Kristoff hadn't challenged Merida to a smuggled butterbeer drinking contest, she wouldn't have kept me awake all night burping in her sleep, making me miss my alarm spell! I ran around my dormitory throwing necessary items together, such as all my school books and supplies. My hair was horribly ruined from my restless night, so I had to do something with it today, even though I was already super late. It's the first day of class! I can't show up looking like a ragamuffin on my first day! But thank heavens my first class is Care of Magical Creatures. It's my best and most favorite subject. Also, my friend Hagrid teaches it, and he's pretty used to my late tendencies. It shouldn't be too bad.

I look around the empty room and see that Merida has already left by herself. She is such a good friend, leaving me alone when she even knows I have a hard time waking up. I wince as I yank the hairbrush through my tangled rat's nest of hair. Finally I finish braiding my hair into pigtails, slip on my sneakers and book it towards class. I didn't even have time for breakfast!

When I finally reach the designated spot for class, I realize I'm not as late as I thought I was! Hooray! It looks like Hagrid has just started explaining the lesson about.. hippogriffs! Yay! I love hippogriffs! Even though I'm only a 5th year, they put me in the 6th year class because of my "extraordinary knowledge and finesse with all the different living things." I was also bumped up to 6th year Herbology. I didn't really think I was good enough to skip years, but I was excited anyway.

I try to slink into the back of the group listening to Hagrid without being seen. I look around at the faces of Gryffindor and Slytherin 6th years. I try to find a familiar face, since I know some of the Gryffindor's, but not all that well.

But one particular face is really odd. There's one girl not paying attention to Hagrid at all, and the one thing holding her attention over the teacher is.. well.. it's me. Her deep, dark blue eyes are looking at me! And they're filled with what I can only describe as awe. I can't understand why such a gorgeous girl would be looking at me. Maybe it's not me; maybe it's something behind me. I have the urge to turn around and see if there's anything to grab her attention behind me, but I just can't bring myself to drag my eyes away from hers. I can feel my face already heating up in one of my famous Anna blushes, but it's too far gone to stop now.

And I can honestly say that this girl is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She's even above my own mother! Which is something I never believed was possible. She has really smooth-looking, pale, almost white skin that should look unhealthy, but somehow doesn't; long, white gold hair gathered together in a braid over her shoulder; red lips curved in a small smile, and the darkest blue eyes that prod my soul. Instead of looking like a ghost because she was so ethereal, she looks like a unicorn in human form! And unicorns are beautiful! And she's beautiful! So therefore, because she is so beautiful, she must be a unicorn!

Then I notice her face beginning to change from what I believed was awe to something much more intense, and I lose my train of thought. It was a look I had never really seen before but I knew what it was—desire. She was looking at me with a deep set hunger and need. I shiver under her gaze. I can't take her looking at me like that, so I glance away towards the general area of Hagrid, trying desperately to regain my cool by focusing on the lesson. But it's hard because I can still feel her watching me.

I quickly glance toward her one more time, desperately hoping not to be caught. She looks mature, calm and full of sophisticated grace. I straighten my back and try my very best to act more mature and older than I really am. Unfortunately, because I have my chin pointed towards the sky, I can't watch where I'm going, so I proceed to trip on air and land spread eagle on the ground. Air! Nothing! I trip over nothing in front of the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! Nice, Anna. I give myself a second to breathe and attempt to control my embarrassment before I lift myself from the cool grass and dirt. Even though I pray she didn't, I know she saw me. Faintly, I hear a feminine giggle, and I just know it's her. Dear dementors, please kiss me right now. I'm ready to die.

(Elsa)

"Elsa." Hagrid's deep voice calls out, snapping me from my trance as I face him. "You partner up with Anna for today. Show her Brisk." I notice then that everyone else in class has already been paired up in groups of two or three, and only the redhead and I are left without a partner. I quickly realize that her name must be Anna. I smile brightly at the thought of being able to work with her in class today. I walk quickly over to her, a completely new feeling bubbling up in my chest. I want to talk to her, and I've never wanted to talk with anyone other than Hagrid or Harry. Yet at the same time I have no idea what to say. After a brief pause I settle on a simple greeting.

"Hi." I say quietly, just loud enough for her to hear. She starts in surprise.

"H-hi me? Oh! Um.. hi," she stutters back at me.

"You look beautiful." I mutter too quietly for her to hear.

"What did you say?" she asks, turning to face me.

"I said, 'You look beautiful,'" I repeat, smiling as I put on an air of confidence in my voice and body language. If I want to make her mine, I need to be confident and tell her what I think of her. The deep blush returning to her cheeks at my words makes me nearly faint, but I keep my outward appearance in check.

"Thank you," she says, "you look beautifuller… I mean not fuller, you don't look fuller." This time I do giggle. I just can't help it. The way she waves her hands through the air as she speaks nervously is adorable, but I only let a little giggle escape past my lips. "But.. more beautiful." She finishes, swaying as she finishes speaking, as if unsure how close to stand around me.

I let out a polite "Thank you." I am not sure where to lead the conversation, so I change to the topic we should be working on.

"Have you worked with Hippogriffs before?" I ask as I outstretch my arm, leading her towards my favorite hippogriff in the entire herd. His name is Brisk and he is currently the leader of the hippogriffs under Hagrid's care.

"Yes, I love Hippogriffs!" she replies. "They are so majestic and regal," she gushes, and I smile, agreeing with her completely. But I freeze at her next words. "Just like you…. Oh crap I said that out loud didn't I? …I'm so sorry! Sometimes my mouth just runs away without me and I can't be held responsible for what it does," she explains quickly after. I don't turn to look at her, because if she sees the look of complete and utter joy on my face from what she said, she would be creeped out for sure. I take a moment to settle my breathing before replying.

"Thank you." I say and continue walking towards Brisk.

"This one here is named Brisk. He's my favorite out of the herd. He and I go flying all the time." I turn to smile encouragingly at her. "Would you care to meet him?" I ask with a little bit of excitement, another emotion I hardly ever feel.

"Would I ever!" she answers, rushing forward to stand next to me before eyeing Brisk with appreciation.

"He is beautiful, isn't he?" She practically whispers, but at her praise, Brisk preens himself proudly. I hum in response.

After gazing at him a moment longer, she takes a slow step forward, then another until she's only a few feet away. Brisk eyes her coolly as if daring her to take another step. Anna lowers herself into a graceful bow and holds it for several seconds until Brisk follows suit.

Once they both straighten, I smile and step forward, gently placing my hand on Anna's bare arm. I blink in surprise—a very odd feeling sparks between us. "Good job, Anna! You can approach him. He won't try anything with me here." I assure her, but as I turn to face Brisk, I am frozen for the second time that day. Brisk is bowing to me first, before I bow to him! I mean, he has done this once or twice privately, but this is in the middle of class, around other students, and even his own herd!

"Is.. is he…" Anna whispers in awe and I just nod as I reply to Brisk with a low bow. "He just.. bowed to you… before you bowed to him…. Wow." Anna says, breathless.

As soon as I straighten, Brisk takes three quick steps forward and butts his head against my chest, nuzzling gently.

"Hey there, Brisk." I coo tenderly in a whisper only Anna and Brisk can hear. "I missed you too." Normally, I would have whispered even more quietly. I am used to hiding everything from everyone. I speak to no one and show no emotion around others. I do this mainly for my own protection, but I'm just so used to it. Hiding my emotions and words has become comfortable to me, and those few I do show them to (like Hagrid or Harry or this hippogriff) are very dear to me. Yet, from the moment I saw this young woman, there isn't a thing in this world I want to hide from her.

I let him continue his display of affection for a moment before I place both hands under his head and lift it up to look me in the eyes.

"Brisk, please don't be rude. There is someone here to see you." I gently turn his head to look at Anna, taking one hand from his head and stretching it out to her in invitation.

My heart leaps and my throat catches in joy when she places her hand in mine & lets me guide it to Brisk's head. I can swear there's an electric current traveling between our bodies at the contact. I rest her palm against his beak and lay my own palm over the back of her hand.

"Please tell me you feel this too." I hear Anna whisper. Her voice is shaky.

"I feel it." I whisper in reply.

After sharing a brief glance, I step closer to Anna so that we are nearly pressing together. I am too hesitant to move any closer, however. We've only just met, not even twenty minutes ago; and hugging her as we pet a Hippogriff with interlocked hands seems a little too much too quickly. I keep that space between us and slide my hand to rest right next to hers on Brisk's beak. I start to pet him gently. After a moment, Anna begins stroking him too.

"Elsa!" Hagrid calls from across the field; I turn to look at him. Pulling my hand away from Brisk, I take a step away from Anna.

"Why don't ya take Anna here out on a flight? I know you and Brisk are close, so I trust ya not to let her fall off." My chest swells at the idea of taking Anna for a flight. My mind begins racing to plan all the places I would take her. Though, outwardly, I just give a polite nod and turn back to face Anna.

The girl in question has a nervous but excited expression on her face. Her bottom lip is caught firmly between her teeth, and I feel myself start to swoon at the adorable look. But I keep a firm hand on my outward appearance just like always.

I bow low to her. While in my bow I ask her, in the same tone a man might ask a woman for a dance—

"Would you care to share a flight over the grounds with me, Anna?"

(Anna)

"Elsa, you partner with Anna for today. Show her Brisk, please." Hagrid's deep, rumbly voice interrupts my staring off into nothing. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I notice that everyone has already been paired off and is walking toward the hippogriff pen. Well, everyone expect the beautiful blonde girl. I go over what Hagrid said again in my head. "Elsa, you partner with Anna for today…" Elsa. Elsa Elsa Elsa. That's her name. And what a beautiful name it is. I gulp when I see her walking towards me. She stops right beside me so we are facing the same way. I'm really nervous right now, so I can't keep myself from playing with my hair even though I know I'm just messing it up.

"Hi." She says softly and I jump a little bit.

"H-hi me? Oh! Um.. hi," I stutter out as a reply. Shit I'm so nervous. Why am I so nervous? She mumbles out something unintelligible, so I ask her "What did you say?"

She blinks for a moment as if she's surprised I even heard her say anything, then she turns and flashes me the whitest teeth I've ever seen. "I said, 'You look beautiful.'" And I melt. My blush comes back full force (if it ever actually went away at all), and I don't think it's going away anytime soon.

I panic and blurt the first thing that comes into my mind, "Thank you, you look beautifuller… I mean not fuller, you don't look fuller." By now my hands are waving furiously in the air, but I just can't stop myself. She's giggling at me now & I just don't know how to stop, well, being me. "But.. more beautiful." I finally peter out. She says thank you and I shift awkwardly next to her. I have no idea what to say now and I'm not going to risk opening my mouth and saying something completely embarrassing. Not anymore than I already have.

"Have you worked with hippogriffs before?" she asks as she leads me towards the hippogriff pen.

Hippogriffs! I know all about hippogriffs! I've read everything I could get my hands on about them! Finally something I'm remotely good at! "Yes, I love Hippogriffs! They are just so majestic and regal!" Just like you, I mentally add. The next moment I nearly walk into her as she freezes mid-step. Then it hits me that what I thought I said in my head, may not have been as private as I hoped it was.

"Oh crap I said that out loud didn't I? ...I'm so sorry! Sometimes my mouth just runs away without me and I can't be held responsible for what it does."

She stays frozen in place for a few moments longer without turning around to face me. Then I hear a quiet "thank you" as she begins walking forward again. I worry that I might have upset her somehow, but that thought leaves me when I spot the hugest hippogriff ever!

"This one here is named Brisk. He's my favorite out of the herd. He and I go flying all the time." She smiles encouragingly at me. "Would you care to meet him?"

"Would I ever!" I reply, excitement bubbling up inside me. I start examining him and comparing him to a normal textbook hippogriff. The first thing I notice is that his wingspan must be at least twice the size of an average hippogriff to sustain his humongous body up in the air. And his beak and talons are significantly sharper and deadlier than usual; but that could just be my imagination. His feathered chest is a fluffy down of white that transitions to a sleek midnight black the farther you travel down his body. He stomps one of his powerful back legs in impatience, and that brings me back to reality.

"He is beautiful, isn't he?" I whisper softly causing Brisk to stand straighter and preen himself proudly.

I start taking slow, deliberate steps forward until he's only a few feet away. His beady, black eyes are cold as he follows my movements, almost as if he's daring me to come closer. I lower myself into the most graceful bow I can possibly achieve and hold it for a few seconds until Brisk does the same for me.

I straighten up when I hear Elsa approaching from behind. She places her hand on my arm and I feel heat and electricity zoom through me. I'm positive that my red face will never go away if I'm still around her and she's still touching me. TOUCHING ME! OH MY GOSH SHE'S TOUCHING ME! I internally scream, but I make sure it stays inside this time.

"Good job Anna! You can approach him. He won't try anything with me here." She lets go of my arm and turns to face him, repeating the bowing introduction. At first I worry about the emptiness I feel inside when she lets go, but I completely forget about it when the most absolutely amazing thing happens. Brisk bows to Elsa first!

"Is.. is he…" I whisper in awe as she just nods and lowers herself into a deep bow. "He just.. bowed to you… before you bowed to him…. Wow." I'm still screaming in my head, but for a completely different reason this time. A hippogriff just bowed to a human first! This has never been documented before. Maybe this has never even been done in the history of forever! Where the heck is my notebook, I need to take notes!

When they both straighten from the bow, Brisk trots forward and butts his massive head against her chest, nuzzling and chirping gently.

"Hey there Brisk." She coos softly in a whisper I can barely hear. "I missed you too." And the look of total tenderness and adoration that comes over her face is.. priceless. It almost looks like the kind of look a mother would give her child, or something like that that shows a high level of love and trust. I almost feel like I'm intruding on this special moment of theirs.

Soon, she backs up a bit away from him, but only just enough that she can lift his head to look him in the eye.

"Brisk, please don't be rude. There is someone here to see you." They both look at me as Elsa stretches her hand out to me, obviously for me to take; but I hold my breath in preparation of touching her again and place my hand in her own. The strange buzzing feeling is back and the same SHE'S TOUCHING ME! is on repeat in my head. She leads our hands to Brisk's beak and covers my hand with her own once I flatten out my palm.

In a strange bout of courage, I ask quietly, "Please tell me you feel this too."

"I feel it." She whispers in my ear and I shiver. I look up into her eyes as she slides closer to me. But she stops only a few inches away and takes her hand off of mine & instead lays our hands next to each other. I immediately miss the feeling and I really want to touch her more, but she seems hesitant. Then I remember that we only met just a few minutes ago and shake myself from my stupor when I hear Hagrid call Elsa's name.

"Why don't ya take Anna here out on a flight? I know you and Brisk are close, so I trust ya not to let her fall off." He bellows out, beard shaking. I'm actually surprised to not see it on fire this time. Then I realize just what he asked Elsa to do.

I'm a little anxious to ride a hippogriff as I don't have the best flying skills, and I tend to fall off any floating object no matter what, but I already trust this girl I just met with my life, so I can't imagine her ever letting me fall. And riding a hippogriff has always been one of my biggest dreams!

She clears her throat to get my attention, does a gentlemanly bow, and I'm so sure she's about to ask me to dance, but what comes out is, "Would you care to share a flight over the grounds with me, Anna?"

Salathi's Notes: Don't expect bonus updates like this very often at all! we just wanted to give you a bit more to crew on as you wait. I know the first chapter didn't have a lot besides character introductions.

Azaria's Notes: Yeah, we aren't planning on updating like crazy (no matter how bad we just want it out there already) but this is a special treat. We will post the next chapter on schedule for Monday. Its going to be a wild ride...


	3. Chapter 3

(Salathi = Lord Redmoon)

Beta: Our amazing Beta is know as Heroism on Fanficiton. He puts for this skill to make sure our work is as clean and smooth as possible. (in other words he takes the completely utter mess that Azaria and I make and cleans it up so that you can understand what we are trying to say)

Salathi's Notes: Hey Peeps! (yes I know this was suppose to come out on Monday) but Heroism informed us that Saturday night has the highest number of people on Fanfiction so Azaria and I decided to update on saturday nights instead! Nothing else to really say besides enjoy the fluff!

Azaria's Notes: Heyo guys! Yup, another chapter ready to go! So we are changing the weekly date from Monday to Saturday now, so maybe that will be better. Not a whole lot to say today, but a big thank you to Hero and to Sal for helping me write this AND have fun at the same time.

Cover Art: Still haven't found one we like. please feel free to share any you have with us by a link the in reviews or share it with Azaria on her tumblr Elsanna-has-ruined-me

Disclaimers: We own none of the characters from Harry Potter or Frozen… sadly.

Elsa Riddle

Chapter 3

(Anna)

"Would you care to share a flight over the grounds with me, Anna?"

I nod my head enthusiastically and start bouncing where I'm standing. Hagrid guffaws at my answer and swings a leather harness off his shoulder.

"'Eres a rein for you two to hold on to. Now don't go too far, just a nice stroll in the sky, ya hear?" He demands sternly.

"Of course, Hagrid. I wouldn't do anything to get myself in trouble, you know that." Elsa says solemnly.

He laughs and pats her on the back. "I know lass, I was just playin with ya." Just then a horrible screech fills the air followed by a shout of pain. "Goddammit!" He curses. "Why can't anybody ever listen?!" He grumbles some more as he stomps off toward the worrying sounds.

Silently, Elsa begins strapping the reins in place. As there isn't really anything for me to do, I just sort of stand there and fiddle with my braids. Once she finishes, Elsa turns to me, an excited expression on her face.

"Are you ready, Anna?" Oh my, the way she says my name just rattles my bones.

"Yes! I was born ready!" I basically shout in reply. She chuckles as she steps close behind me and leans down, cupping her hands together.

"Here I'll give you a boost. Have you ever ridden a horse before?" She asks.

I look over my shoulder at her in confusion. "A horse? Oh! You mean one of the muggle animals! Um no, I've only seen them in books." I don't understand what riding a horse has to do with this. I mean I know a hippogriff is half horse, but they can't possibly be similar to ride, right? "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you were familiar with what I'm about to do." Her breath tickles my neck as she leans further down. "So put your left foot between my hands, and when I lift, swing your right leg over Brisk's back, ok?" She waits for my nod of ascension. "Good. On the count of 3." She pauses. "1." I'm about to pass out from how close together we are, but I can't right now; I'm about to ride a hippogriff! "2." I clench my whole body in anticipation for whatever comes next.

Just then, someone shouts "TREE!" as a giant fir soars across the sky, landing on the other side of the forest a safe distance away. Before I know what's happening, I'm being lifted from the ground and awkwardly landing on Brisk's back. I scrabble for something to hold onto, which unfortunately happens to be Brisk's feathers. He squeals in pain and begins racing away for the far end of the pen. I know I'm screaming, but I just can't help myself. I'm moving too quickly to understand what's going on, but I see his wings starting to unfold and I know that can only mean one thing: Brisk is about to fly. If I wasn't already scared before, I'm in full-blown terror now. When we reach the other side of the pen, I feel Brisk's thick muscles clenching in preparation for takeoff. We tilt skyward as he lifts his two front legs off the ground and I know I'm going to die.

Suddenly there's pressure covering my back, pressing me further into a feathery neck, and I jolt backwards as Brisk leaps forward. The only thing keeping me on his back is the thing covering me but I'm still too frightened to think of what the thing could possibly be. I squeeze my eyes shut and bury myself as far as I can go in his neck and try to block out the horrible noise of the wind.

The warm, comforting pressure at my back leaves and before I have a chance to mourn it, a smooth lovely voice shouts over the wind—"Anna, it's alright now. We have leveled off, and Brisk is under control now I promise."

I crack one eye open to see if I'm alive, then gasp and straighten up quickly to see an amazing sight. We are so high up that I can see the castle, lake, a majority of the Forbidden Forest and even the Whomping Willow! As I struggle to take every little detail in, I remember that there was a voice up here that wasn't my own. I twist my upper body as far as I can without upsetting my balance, and look behind me to see Elsa. Elsa?! How the heck did Elsa get up here? Wait, does that mean she was the thing that covered me? I hear her laughing even over the roaring wind, and I guess she saw my look of absolute confusion.

"We will talk later!" she shouts into my ear. I nod my head to confirm I heard her, then face forward to continue observing the scenery. I can even see the tower the dragon that chased my dad in the Triwizard Tournament destroyed! And there's Hagrid's Hut! And even the Quidditch Arena!

Everything is gorgeous up here, but not nearly as breathtakingly beautiful as the blonde behind me. I glance at her over my shoulder and see her thick braid flapping madly. There's a huge grin on her face. The wind destroys any chance at conversation, so we just watch the scenery, occasionally making eye contact and exchanging smiles.

Even Brisk's flaps are smoother than I would have ever thought possible as we continue gliding above the world. But eventually all good things must come to an end because I notice the ground slowly getting closer. I don't mean to, but I let a few tears escape, and the wind graciously takes them away and dries the evidence.

Brisk lands on the ground gracefully and Elsa slips off his back first. She lifts her arms to me, and without thinking, I jump into them and hug her neck. She stiffens only a moment before she starts to rub small circles into my back. While this is the same kind of hug I give Kristoff, this one with Elsa is so much different. I can't figure out why.

I finally pull back and shout excitedly, "Wow! That was amazing! Can we do it again?!" I'm not sure if I mean the flying or the hug. My heart is racing, I know my hair is an absolute mess, and I probably have dried tears and slobber all over my face; but I couldn't care less because that was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced!

Elsa's worried expression morphs into one of happiness and excitement. "Of course we can, if that is really what you wish," she says, a smile splitting her face.

(Elsa)

"Would you care to share a flight over the grounds with me, Anna?"

She nods her head up and down enthusiastically while almost jumping up and down. It was so adorable I thought for a moment my heart would burst with emotion.

While lost in the cuteness of the girl in front of me, Hagrid approaches us and takes some reins from over his shoulder. He hands them over to me.

"'Eres a rein for you two to hold on to. Now don't go too far, just a nice stroll in the sky, ya hear?" Hagrid says in his pretend-stern voice.

"Of course, Hagrid. I wouldn't do anything to get myself in trouble, you know that." I reply as solemnly as possible without letting people onto our playful banter.

He laughs and pats me on the back. "I know lass, I was just playin with ya." Just then a horrible screech fills the air, followed by a shout of pain. "Goddammit!" He curses and I do my best to hide a knowing smile. "Why can't anybody ever listen?!" He grumbles some more as he stomps off toward the familiar sound of what happens when you insult a hippogriff.

I quickly move to fit the reins on Brisk, stroking him soothingly the entire time. I keep my eyes on my work despite the great temptation to return my gaze to the masterpiece of a woman behind me. As I finish up the handiwork, I think, I'm going to take Anna flying. That means I'm going to be holding that gorgeous freckled redhead in my arms.

"Are you ready, Anna?" I almost sigh in pleasure at the feeling of letting her name roll from my lips.

"Yes! I was born ready!" She shouts, causing me to chuckle slightly and I move behind her to help lift her onto Brisk's back.

"Here I'll give you a boost. Have you ever ridden a horse before?" I ask her, leaning in closer. I can't keep the distance between us.

"A horse? Oh! You mean one of the muggle animals! Um no, I've only seen them in books." she says in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you were familiar with what I'm about to do." I say, moving my face closer to her neck as I speak. "So put your left foot between my hands, and when I lift, swing your right leg over Brisk's back, ok?" I watch her until she nods and I smiled encouragingly "Good. On the count of three." I take a breath. "One." I focus on making sure I lift her safely, though I can tell it'll be a struggle with our bodies so close. "Two."

Just then, someone shouts "TREE!" as a giant fir soars across the sky, landing on the other side of the forest a safe distance away. Then, in the same moment, I feel Anna flinch and push against my hands to clumsily climb onto Brisk's back. I see her scrabbling onto his back; I just know that she'll pull on some of his feathers. I leap for Brisk, but he's already on the run and my heart clenches in panic as I watch him carry Anna away.

I can't stand still, however. Without choosing to do so I break into a sprint after them, intent on catching up; and just as Brisk tenses up to leap into the air, I leap at him. I catch one hand right at the joint of his wing to haul myself up behind Anna. I push her into Brisk's neck and wrap my arms around both of them, as if my limbs form a cage around Anna.

It takes a few powerful strokes for Brisk to smooth out his ascension enough for me to lean back and give Anna some breathing room, but I keep my arms firmly around her waist as I grip the reins to make sure she stays in place.

"Anna, it's alright now. We have leveled off, and Brisk is under control now—I promise." I shout as best as I can over the wind.

I hear a small gasp float to me on the wind as Anna jerks into a straight-backed position and swings her head around, gazing at the ground below us.

After a couple of seconds she jerks her head around to look at me. I swear she could give herself whiplash if she keeps that up. But the look she gives me...

The look of complete and utter confusion, with a faint hint of relief at seeing me sitting behind her, coupled with my relief that at her being unharmed causes me to break out in loud laughter. But after a few moments I raise my voice again.

"We will talk later!" I say in a voice I hope is loud enough to go over the wind. She nods in recognition, so it obviously was.

I guide Brisk through a slow, soaring loop around the castle grounds, smiling as I watch Anna the entire time. She gazes on in wonder at all the sites below us, though every now and then she tries to steal a glance at me; only to see that I was, in fact, looking at her. We would share a smile or just stare into each other's eyes for a few moments every time it happened.

At last, we come back up on the clearing Hagrid had set up for the lesson and I start to guide Brisk into his descent. He lands as gracefully as could be expected and I do my best to smooth out the landing for Anna. Once we come to a standstill, I quickly slide off and reach up towards Anna, intent on helping her down safely. I definitely was not prepared for her to leap into my arms and wrap her own around my neck.

I stiffen for a moment, shocked. I'm still not used to the feeling of electricity rushing through me at every touch. But after just one breath my entire body relaxes into the embrace and two tears slide down my cheeks all on their own. I have lived at Hogwarts for six years, and before that I lived on the grounds of my family's mansion with no one but my mother, who shunned me. I'm constantly reminded by mother of what my father did to her and her family; I was merely the product of his horrible actions to her.

Now, standing here with this wonderful girl as we hold each other, I feel like I've finally found a place to call home. I find myself rubbing small, soothing circles against Anna's lower back as I hold her, both for her and my own comfort.

Anna pulls back suddenly, snapping me out of my dazed state of contented pleasure and I immediately start to worry that I may have overstepped some line. The shout that comes from her is so loud I think my ears will be ringing for the rest of the day. "WOW! That was amazing! Can we do it again?!"

I hold in a giggle as I take her in state of messy disarray. Her hair is mostly out of its braids in a tangled mess & her robes are tangled and twisted. Her face is raw from the wind.

The thought of soaring through the sky while holding Anna in my arms the entire time, again, was almost addicting to think about. I couldn't hold back the wide grin that spread across my face as I replied happily, "Of course we can, if that is really what you wish."

(Anna)

Then the ground begins shaking, making both of us glance around, and Hagrid suddenly appears beside us. Before I can even say hello, he scoops me up in his arms, buries his big face in my shoulder and begins sobbing. I pat as much of his back as I can reach, drag a handkerchief out of one of my pockets and attempt to start wiping up the buckets of tears currently pouring from his eyes. After a few minutes, he stops shaking and pulls back.

"Anna! Thank heavens you're alright! 'Arry woulda killed me if I let anythin bad 'appen to ya!" He sets me back on the ground while tears still leak from his eyes. I dig around in another pocket for an unused hankie and hand it to him.

"It's alright Hagrid, Elsa kept me safe! Just like you said she would, she didn't let me fall off!" I look around and notice that none of the other students are around. "Where did everyone else go? Oh! And who threw that big tree?" He sighed and started to explain.

"Well, it turns out tha' the centaurs were fightin a giant, and he got mad and threw a tree. Thankfully, no one was harmed, but when the tree landed, it spooked all the hippogriffs and they took off. One even taking you and Elsa with him. I had to cancel class too because it's unsafe to teach with a giant so nearby, so everyone went on their way. Are you sure you're alright, Anna? You too, Elsa?"

"Yes, we are fine, Hagrid," Elsa assures him. "I made sure to keep Anna safe. Speaking of classes, if we hurry, we should be able to make it to the next one."

"Alright, then. I won't make both of ya see Madam Pomfrey, so hurry along. And Anna, please tell your dad you're fine. I don't need him comin down here and attacking the hippogriffs."

I laugh at his worried expression. "Ok, Hagrid, I promise I will!" The three of us wave goodbye as Hagrid took Brisk's reins and led him back to the pen. Elsa and I began the journey back to the castle.

We stroll along in comfortable silence until I remember the mysterious circumstance of how she got on Brisk.

"So how did you end up on Brisk with me when he took off? I distinctly remember being alone when he started running," I wonder aloud.

"Ah. When he became spooked and started running, I simply ran after him. When a hippogriff leaps into the sky, there is a split second where he stays still. I utilized that second to vault onto his back." She explains calmly. Then a wicked smirk graces her face, and I start blushing even before she has opened her mouth. She leans in and whispers softly right next to my ear. "I couldn't let you get away that easily, now could I?"

We're finally back in the courtyard of the castle. Fantastic, now there's a crowd to witness my embarrassing moments. Wait.. there is an actual crowd!? And everyone's staring right at us! Elsa lets out a grunt of disapproval when she notices the same thing.

"Well, it looks like our time together is up. It has been a pleasure meeting you, and I hope I have the chance to make your acquaintance again, dear Anna." She bows in front of me, keeping one arm behind her back as she reaches for my hand. She kisses the back of it softly and cool heat covers my whole body. She looks up into my wide eyes, smirks again, then brings the hand that was behind her back up to present me an ice rose. It's clear and beautifully crafted. It looks like a real rose, only clear!—and made of ice, of course. She places it gently in the hand she's still holding. Then she stands again, straight and tall. "Until next time, sweet one." As she walks away, she glares at the people surrounding us, and they scatter. Wow, she must have one heck of a scowl if it can move people that easily, I think with a bit of amusement.

I look back down at the rose and kiss it. It's cold and smooth against my lips, and I wonder if this is what kissing her would feel like. As soon as I think that, I stop that train of thought in its tracks. I'd only just met the woman today! It's too soon for fantasies, no matter how beautiful said woman is.

I sigh and tuck the rose into an inside pocket of my robes. With a jolt of panic, I realize the courtyard was completely empty, and classes have most likely already started. It's a good thing I wore sneakers today, I think as I run down different halls trying to avoid Filtch and keep my mind from wandering to a gorgeous blonde Slytherin.

(Elsa)

I recognize Hagrid's loud footsteps and I glance around to find where he is coming from, only to have Anna pulled from my arms and into what looked like a bone-crushing hug. I remember him doing pretty much the same thing when I did some stupid things in the forest years ago. Anna was doing her best to calm him down, cleaning up his tears with a handkerchief.

"Anna! Thank heavens you're alright! 'Arry woulda killed me if I let anythin bad 'appen to ya!" He sobs out as he sets Anna back on her feet.

"It's alright Hagrid, Elsa kept me safe! Just like you said she would, she didn't let me fall off!" I look around as she speaks, noting that the entire clearing was void of both students and hippogriffs; besides our small group in the center. "Where did everyone else go? Oh! And who threw that big tree?" He sighs and begins explaining.

"Well, it turns out tha' the centaurs were fightin a giant, and he got mad and threw a tree. Thankfully, no one was harmed, but when the tree landed, it spooked all the hippogriffs and they took off. One even taking you and Elsa with him. I had to cancel class too because it's unsafe to teach with a giant so nearby, so everyone went on their way. Are you sure you're alright, Anna? You too, Elsa?"

"Yes, we are fine, Hagrid," Elsa assures him. "I made sure to keep Anna safe. Speaking of classes, if we hurry, we should be able to make it to the next one."

"Alright, then. I won't make both of ya see Madam Pomfrey, so hurry along. And Anna, please tell your dad you're fine. I don't need him comin down here and attacking the hippogriffs."

Anna laughs at his worried expression and my heart flutters at the heavenly sound. "Ok, Hagrid, I promise I will!" The two of us wave goodbye to Hagrid as he took Brisk's reins and led him back to the pen. Anna and I began the journey back to the castle.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, in which I let my mind drift back to the embrace we had shared minutes ago, Anna spoke up. "So how did you end up on Brisk with me when he took off? I distinctly remember being alone when he started running."

"Ah. When he became spooked and started running, I simply ran after him. When a hippogriff leaps into the sky, there is a split-second where he stays still. I utilized that second to vault onto his back." I explained matter-of-factly. Then a small smirk crosses my face and Anna blushes as I lean in and whisper in her ear. "I couldn't let you get away that easily, now could I?"

We enter the castle and come to one of the many courtyards, Anna was still blushing from my earlier comment. As we enter the area, all the students that were mingling and chatting turned to stare at us, some jaws even fell open at the sight. I couldn't help but let out an annoyed grunt.

"Well, it looks like our time together is up. It has been a pleasure meeting you, and I hope I have the chance to make your acquaintance again, Dear Anna." As I spoke, I tucked one hand behind my back and started to form a rose of ice. I was careful to make sure it was polished smooth and had no sharp edges to it. Then I reach for her hand, enjoying the jolt of our skin-on-skin contact as I did. I leaned down even lower and pressed my lips to her knuckles in a gentle kiss before gazing back up and meeting her eyes, smirking as I let my desire show. Once her cheeks flush a wonderful shade of red, I bring my other hand back around and show her the ice rose. I swell with pride as I watch her eyes widen in awe at the small gift. I turn her hand over so it is palm up and place the rose gently in it before pulling my own away.

"Until next time, sweet one." I coo softly, just loud enough for her to hear, no one in the crowd would've heard it. Then I straighten and turn on my heels, walking across the courtyard for class. I match each staring pair of eyes with my best glare and people start to scatter to get out of my way. Once I'm through the crowd and my back is to them all, I let the joy in my heart out just a little & I wear a gentle smile all the way to my Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Salathi's Notes: Little fun fact… we have written up to chapter 6 so far… and we are still only in the first day of school. oh and you guys get to see Harry and Hermione in the next chapter.

Azaria's Notes: Yup! Harry and Hermione make an appearance. If any of you guys have any ideas as to what else we should as event wise, we are always up for hearing them! Cant wait till next Saturday!


	4. Chapter 4

(Salathi = Lord Redmoon)

Beta: Our amazing Beta is know as Heroism on Fanficiton. He puts for this skill to make sure our work is as clean and smooth as possible. (in other words he takes the completely utter mess that Azaria and I make and cleans it up so that you can understand what we are trying to say)

Salathi's Notes: You all get a small hint at some of Elsa's past here (very small, some more coming in chapter 5, and a lot more coming in chapter 6) as well as some the relationship dynamics of Harry and Elsa. Oh and Elsa learns Anna's last name XD.

Azaria's Notes: Hey guys! So this chapter we get to see some Harry and Anna interaction. I tried my best to do Harry like he usually is, but I just had so much trouble. I have a tumblr account by the name of elsanna-has-ruined-me, and I put up notifications up there as well. You can ask questions and submit anything else there too. I also have a couple stories here under the name Azaria97, so it would be great if you guys could check those out as well! Also a big thank you to Sal and Heroism for being such great people. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Cover Art: Still haven't found one we like. please feel free to share any you have with us by a link the in reviews or share it with Azaria on her tumblr Elsanna-has-ruined-me

Disclaimers: We own none of the characters from Harry Potter or Frozen… sadly.

Elsa Riddle

Chapter 4

(Anna)

I'm completely out of breath by the time I reach Transfiguration. I burst through the big double doors and stumble into the high-ceilinged room only to find fifty pairs of eyes swing around at me. I gulp nervously and avoid the blatant stares as I look for the teacher. I don't see a human, but I do see an alert otter sitting on its haunches upon the desk. I feel great disapproval radiating from the animal, somehow. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kristoff shaking his head in exasperation because I am almost late once again. I hurry toward the empty space next to him.

"Late again, Anna?" He whispers.

I open my mouth to retort when I hear a soft sigh from the front of the room. I reluctantly turn my head toward the noise. Where the otter once sat, now my teacher did; Professor Hermione Weasley.

"Miss Potter, I'm glad you could join us." After a pointed stare at me, she continues.

"Now that we are all here, I suppose I can begin class a little early—" only to be interrupted by a loud crack, whoosh, and a bright flash of light. Suddenly standing next to her is my father with Fawkes the phoenix sitting on his shoulder. He studies me for a moment before turning to my aunt.

"Hello, Hermione. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. I was just welcoming a few straggling students and I am preparing to begin class. There had better be a good reason you are interrupting us because we are already behind schedule." My father laughs at my aunt's strict speech.

"Well what better reason could I have than to check up on my kid? I heard something unfortunate happened and I wanted to make sure she was alright. May I take her leave for a moment? I promise it will be short because I have my own students waiting." Professor Weasley nods her head deliberately and looks at me.

"I suppose, but I will begin class in 5 minutes whether she is here or not." She warns. I nod my head in submission as I stand and begin walking toward the exit with my father following behind me. As soon as the humongous doors thump closed behind us, my father wraps me in a squeezing hug. Fawkes lets out a disgruntled squawk at almost being crushed and flies above us, landing on one of the rafters to wait. I let out a soft 'oof' before I wrap my arms around him as well.

"Anna, I'm so glad you're alright. I don't know what I would've done if you'd been hurt." He whispers in a husky voice and I realize he is on the verge of crying. Suddenly I begin to feel my eyes tearing up and I feel like I want to cry as well. After a few long wonderful seconds in his arms, he pats my back and lets go. I sniff and rub the back of my hand over my nose to catch any snot that may have leaked. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asks. I nod my head shakily and try desperately not to cry. He hugs me tightly again and rubs my back comfortingly when he sees my struggle.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" And with the tone of concern and love in his voice, I completely lose it. I sob into his chest. I try to retell the story coherently, but I know it's not even close. I don't tell him about everything that happened (namely my strange feelings for Elsa), but just enough for him to know that she was the one who saved me. My father pats my back and shushes me until I'm finally all out of tears. Just then the clock strikes 10 with a loud bang, signalling the official start of the next class. "Alright sweetheart, I have to go now. Hagrid told me what happened, but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Thanks Daddy. Yeah, I'm fine, it just scared me a little bit. But it was also incredible! I even saw the tower you and the dragon fought over!"

"What? They still haven't fixed it? Huh. I'll have to talk with McGonagall about that." He checks his muggle wristwatch. "Alright, now I'm late for class. That isn't a good example for my students now, is it? You need to get back to class too or your aunt is going to have conniption fit." He chuckles and kisses my forehead. We wave goodbye as he calls Fawkes down from the ceiling. The moment Fawkes touches my father's arm, they disappear in another blinding light, deafening crack and whispered whoosh.

I sigh. I wish we could have more time together, but now that it's the school year it makes sense he'd be busier than usual. Still, I was extremely happy that he took the time to check up on me. A giddy smile covers my face as I walk back into class. The professor is already speaking, so as quickly and quietly as possible for me, I tiptoe back to my seat. And I only trip over a random sack on the floor once! Now that's what I call improvement.

Kristoff side-eyes me and I can hear the question churning in his head. 'What happened that your dad needed to come see you?'

'Later.' I mouth back to him. He nods and goes back to paying attention to class.

I, on the other hand, can't even begin to hope for concentration. Because I retold the hippogriff story for my dad I was reminded of the gorgeous and mysterious blonde. My head fills with daydreams and questions.

Why haven't we met yet? She's obviously a 6th year, and after 5 years of us both wandering the same castle why haven't I seen even just a glimpse of her strikingly pale hair? Or even her unusually blue eyes! Why does she seem so familiar and why do I feel so connected to her even though we just met? I don't even know her last name!

Class goes by way too quickly for my liking. I want more time to think and zone out about my dilemma. I try and push her out of my mind as I pack my stuff to leave for lunch.

I'm walking out the door when a hand on my elbow stops my advance. I look over to see my aunt standing there looking concerned. She pulls me forward into a hug and I return the gesture. It's not very long, but it gets the point across that she loves me.

"Anna, what happened? Nobody has told me, and it was obviously bad enough that your dad came to see you. Is everything ok?" I sighed in concealed annoyance. I couldn't wait to retell the same exact story over and over. Besides my friends asking, it would only be "You're the Potter kid that had that hippogriff accident aren't you?" The next few days can't come quickly enough. I smiled grimly and answered her. I told her about my impromptu hippogriff ride and about the girl who saved me. I of course didn't tell her anything about my strange feelings, but when I mentioned the name 'Elsa' her face darkened. For a few seconds, I couldn't even tell it was my aunt standing before me. But the look left as quickly as it came and she continued on like it had never happened.

"I'm glad you are alright, Anna. I don't blame you for being scared. Hippogriff rides are scary. I even remember my first time on one, thanks to your father." She smiles at the memory. "Alright now, it's time for lunch and I have a few things to prepare for my next class. Enjoy your lunch. Also, please say hello to Rapunzel for me." And with that, she lets go of me completely and clicks away in her high heels.

That.. was odd. Even for her. I shook it off easily enough and went on my way.

I'm not quite sure, to be honest. I mean I'm ready to face all the nosey people at lunch, especially my friends. I know they'll ask for all the details about what happened, and Rapunzel will know I'm not telling the whole truth. I don't know why, but I just know I don't really want to tell them about Elsa. But there isn't any choice over the matter, so I start walking towards the great hall in search of food and chocolate.

(Elsa)

I walk into Defense Against the Dark Arts with a small smile still firmly in place as I did my best to ignore the whispers around me. "I wonder who died to make her smile;"

"Now that is creepy, the ice queen is smiling;" or

"Bloody hell that smile is unnerving" are just a few of the things I hear going on around me as I sit down in class.

The clock tower rings, marking the ninth hour of the morning. Right as the last chime rings through the school, we all look around expectantly for our Professor. It seems, however, that Harry himself is running late today.

There is a burst of flames at the front of the classroom, and Professor Potter appears out of the flames as the phoenix Fawkes sings out, soaring over the room once before settling down on one of the many bird stands set up around the classroom.

Fawkes used to be Albus Dumbledore's phoenix. Even after Albus' death, Fawkes stayed on in the castle, going pretty much anywhere he pleased. Then when Harry came back to Hogwarts and took up a teaching position, Fawkes almost never left his side.

"Sorry about that." Harry says in response to a couple of chuckles from the Gryffindors in the room. "There was an incident with my daughter Anna and a hippogriff, and I felt the need to check up on her."

My eyes widen in shock at his words. Anna.. was his daughter? Oh bloody hell, I think nervously. I was crushing hard and flirting with my favorite teacher's daughter. With Harry Potter's daughter! Then another thought comes into my head: Did Anna know me before today?

I'm pulled from my mental panic attack before it has a chance to start when Harry calls for the class's attention.

"Alright. Today, we will be talking about the three unforgivable curses. You are all 6th years now and I feel that you are at an appropriate age to learn about the true dangers these curses pose." There is a light buzz of nervous excitement around the class at his unforgivable curses are unmatched in their infamy. Surely no one expected to start off the first class of the year by learning about them.

"Today will just be a discussion about them, I will not be showing them to you until Wednesday." Harry continues as he sits on the front of his desk, looking over all of us.

"Okay, so who can tell me the name of one of the unforgivable curses?" He asks. Only a few hands go up. "Yes, Miss Malfoy?"

Aurora Malfoy stands up and speaks loudly enough for the entire class to hear "My father told me about one of them. He called it Imperio."

Harry nods and Aurora sits back down. "Ten points to Gryffindor." Indeed, there is a Malfoy in Gryffindor; and as far as I know Aurora was the only Malfoy to not be in Slytherin. Her father Draco, my head of house, was not very happy to hear the news.

"A scary spell, Imperio." Harry says and hops off his desk to begin pacing. "It caused numerous problems for the ministry during both the first and second wizarding wars. Even after the wars I ran into problems involving that curse many times as an Auror. It's a spell that gives the caster a form of mind control over the one he or she casts it upon."

Harry went on, telling a few stories about how this spell had been involved with a case he'd been set to solve as an Auror a few years after the death of Voldemort. The entire class paid rapt attention to his every word. Harry hardly had a problem keeping students' attention in class.

This is due to several things: first, he was the only known person to have survived the killing curse, Avada Kedavra; second, he won the last Triwizard tournament; and third, he killed Voldemort. I guess you could include the fact that he was the head of the Auror office before he became a teacher. In other words, when it came to the dark arts, Harry truly knew what he was doing.

"Alright, another one?" Harry asks and even fewer hands raise into the air.

"Yes, Mr Weasley?"

Hugo Weasley stands and smiles jokingly at his uncle. "Well, Professor, there is the one that failed to kill you: Avada Kedavra." Hugo obviously thinks Harry will find his little joke funny. I, however, know different.

"Yes it failed to kill me, Mr Weasley. This is true." His stare fell upon Hugo in full. "But it succeeded in killing both my parents, my godfather and many, many others." was Harry's very serious reply. I had to hide a smirk as I watched Hugo's smile fade. You see, Hugo is a prankster, and sometimes he needs to be reminded of life's seriousness.

"There isn't much more to say about Avada Kedavra, other than it is a spell that takes a lot of power and true killing intent to work properly. Can anyone tell me the last unforgivable curse?"

Now only two hands are up, my own and another Slytherin I see out of the corner of my eye. Harry nods at me and I stand.

"There is the Cruciatus Curse, or the torture curse. The Cruciatus Curse inflicts physical pain to the point of complete impotence; and though it causes no physical harm, prolonged exposure or frequent affliction can cause severe mental damage."

"I wonder how she knows so much about that curse." someone whispers too quiet for Harry to hear. "Probably uses it herself." another said. More like I have had it used on me, I think bitterly.

Harry starts talking about the history of each spell, then into the history of how the ministry dealt with them over time, and by that point I'm staring absentmindedly out the large window. I happily let my mind wander to the lovely redhead Anna I met last hour. I couldn't get her out of my thoughts—every smile, every gesture was crystal clear. I could remember every single freckle in its exact position on her face and neck. I remember the feeling of her skin on mine and the way her hair shimmered in the sunlight….

*RING*

I jerk at the end-of-class bell. I wasn't really sure how so much time had passed already, but I was rather annoyed that the bell had pulled me out of my fant—Ahem—thoughts. Regardless, I pack away my things as quickly as I can. I really hope I can steal a glance of Anna before she enters the great hall for lunch and I go off to eat by myself. However, Harry called me back before I could make it to the door. "Elsa. A moment, if you please."

"Sure, professor." I reply with a nervous smile. I am still feeling pretty.. I wouldn't say guilty, but definitely nervous to know I'm crushing on his daughter.

The room empty, Harry strides across the classroom and pulls me into a tight hug. I stiffen at the contact, unable to relax. I never liked physical contact because I couldn't trust it. I could so easily hurt whoever was touching me, or they could hurt me just the same. My thoughts immediately drift to the one person who's touch I welcomed, and I try to pull away.

"I can't ever thank you enough Elsa." Harry whispers as he pulls away. It puts a foot of distance between us. I relax as he leaves my personal space.

"For what, professor?"

"For this morning. I've heard from both Hagrid and Anna what you did. You had no obligation to chase Brisk down nor did you have any reason to risk injuring yourself. Yet you acted to save my daughter. Thank you."

I looked to the floor as he spoke, and now that he was finished I still couldn't bring my gaze up from my shoes.

"Professor.. I only did what anyone else would've done." At this, Harry placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No, Elsa. Most people would be slow to react if at all. Most would have been too scared to chase down, mount and then fly on an out of control hippogriff." My heart clenches. It wasn't bravery that let me chase her down. I have a crush on your daughter, and I couldn't let her get hurt. I want to tell him. I want to be honest with this man who had spent the last six years doing everything he possibly could to make my life easier and getting to know me as a person. Out of anyone in this castle, he, for sure, knows me—perhaps better than I know myself. But I can't tell him this. I'm terrified that, if he knew, he would order me to stay away from Anna.

"Twenty-five points to Slytherin." I look up at him in surprise. He's the head of Gryffindor House, and it's almost unheard of for a head of house to award points to a different one. "Now off with you."

I turn right around and head straight for the closest bathroom. If I was a normal student, I would be pretty late for lunch right now. But I was far from normal, and I have a rather quick way to get around school.

Once in the bathroom, I rush for the last stall on the right side, which is still standing slightly ajar just as I left it before class. Once in, I whisper "Open" which, to others, would sound like a snake's hiss. But with a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, Tom Marvolo Riddle—Voldemort—as my parselmouth father, and a great many ancestors on my mother's side also having parseltongue, it's no surprise the ability was passed on to me.

The wall to the left of the toilet responds immediately. The stones fold back into the wall, then to the side until a small tunnel opens. I slip inside and hiss "Close" as I hurry through the network of tunnels webbing throughout the whole school. It was these very same tunnels that the basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets used to get around the castle. With that basilisk dead, these tunnels were safe for Naga and myself to use.

Naga is my pet basilisk—that's right, he's a basilisk. But, oddly, he is a blind one. When I was ten, and still living with my mother on her estate, Death Eaters would visit me at night from time to time. They were all convinced that when I grew up, I would take my fathers place; and even at the age of ten they started teaching me dark magic. One night, a Death Eater named Gothel brought Naga with her as a recently-hatched basilisk. He was small, about the length of my wrist to fingertips. Gothel gave me the basilisk, saying it was my birthright. We've been inseparable ever since. Now Naga was much larger, about nine feet in length. In fact, he lives in these tunnels.

"Misstresss." I hear Naga greet from behind me, then after a moment he is slithering next to me as I walk as quickly as I can down to the great hall.

"Hey Naga." I reply with a small smile that he can't see. I always enjoy his company. I raised him since before he could understand my speech, and I loved him like a mother and a best friend at the same time. "I am sorry I'm in a rush right now, but I promise I will spend some time with you tonight. In fact, I am thinking of visiting the mirror so we can spend most of the night together."

"Good… I don't like how bussy you have been today. You normally talk to me while you read in the library or wander the hallsss. But there have been a great many sstudentsss here today." he replies.

"School has started again, so I will be busy for a long time now. But I promise I will make time for you. I know it gets lonely in these tunnels all by yourself." I pause as I reach the end of the tunnel, then I reach down to rub his head. He nuzzles his huge head into my hand as I hiss "Open" and the end of the tunnel opens up into the third-floor girls bathroom.

I rush out of the bathroom, leaving Naga alone. I do feel bad for leaving him alone so much, but I easily push that aside. Once in the halls, I head towards the moving staircases, anxious to catch just a glimpse of Anna before she enters the great hall. I just hope I made it in time to see her and she hasn't already gone inside to eat.

It takes a few moments of studying the crowd before I finally make out bright red hair styled into twin braids. I'm surprised I even notice her from this distance, but the moment I do I can't help but smile. Even from far away she is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Suddenly she looks up and sees me; I smile even more as I make eye contact with her.

Salathi's Notes: 3 Naga :) hope you guys will come to love the little blind basilisk to as the story goes on.

Azaria's Notes: The next chapter was so much fun for me to write, and I hope you guys enjoy it! Not much else to say, so see ya guys next week!


	5. Chapter 5

(Salathi = Lord Redmoon)

Beta: Our amazing Beta is know as Heroism on Fanficiton. He puts for this skill to make sure our work is as clean and smooth as possible. (in other words he takes the completely utter mess that Azaria and I make and cleans it up so that you can understand what we are trying to say)

Review Replies:(

Shtoops "The only thing I currently disagree(?) on is Elsa being in Slytherin, as she is totally a Ravenclaw. Other than that, I have no complaints(?) Bye!" -Oh we totally agree don't worry. you can even see on tumblr from over a month ago Azaria and I talking about it. However as Tom Riddles daughters when she was eleven years old she believed she was destined to be like her father, and though she didn't like it she "accepted it" and asked to be in Slytherin. She has come to hold different beliefs now, but one cannot change their house.

Salathi's Notes: Honestly the entire time I was writing my section for this chapter, I just wanted to read Azaria's XD. though I did enjoy making Rapunzel confront Elsa.

Azaria's Notes: Oh boy, I had so much fun writing this chapter. I laughed myself silly so many times. Kristoff, I love you, but you're so annoying sometimes. I have 2 stories under the name Azaria97 here, so it would be great if you guys checked those out as well :). I also have a tumblr under the name elsanna-has-ruined-me, so if you guys have any questions, or you want to submit anything, you can do it there. Anyway, enjoy!

Cover Art: Still haven't found one we want as a cover piece. please feel free to share any you have with us by a link the in reviews or share it with Azaria on her tumblr Elsanna-has-ruined-me. We have recieved a few pieces, and we do like them, but as of right now we are being patient to see if anything more fitting comes along.

Disclaimers: We own none of the characters from Harry Potter or Frozen… sadly.

Elsa Riddle

Chapter 5

(Anna)

For once I'm actually on time. Of course it just has to be the one period where it doesn't matter what time I arrive, but you have to celebrate victories when you can. I'm at the bottom of the last moving staircase, about to enter the Great Hall, when I have the irresistible urge to look up. My eyes immediately find a spot of white high above on one of the highest staircases. I can't recognize what it is, so I turn around and begin to ascend the staircase. I reach the top of the one I'm on and squint as hard as I can.

Then I see what exactly caught my eye. It's.. Elsa. She's leaning over a banister with her braided hair dangling over her shoulder as she looks down. Faintly, I can also see her smiling at whatever she's studying so intently. What is she looking at? I almost feel jealous as I begin to search frantically for whatever has her attention so I can beat the nargles out of it. I'm so focused that I almost miss a laugh from above. I look back up to her and I see her shoulders shake slightly while her hand covers her mouth.

Then it hits me. She's looking at me again! And if she's looking at me, that must also mean she's laughing at me! My face heats in embarrassment, but I shove it aside and lift both my arms in a vigorous wave, smiling so hard it makes my cheeks hurt. She lifts her hand that isn't still covering her mouth and gives a slight wave back down to me. I'm brimming with happiness and I start running up the next staircase to meet her when a loud voice rings around the echoey room.

"Anna! Where the heck do you think you're going?" Kristoff yells from the very bottom of the stairs. I spin around, losing my balance and almost tumbling down the staircase I just climbed, but I grab the railing just in time.

"Kristoff! Don't you know not to startle me on stairs?!" His eyes look apologetic for one moment, then they are back to being furious. Next to him I see Merida and Rapunzel trying to hold Kristoff back while Flynn chuckles out of the way of the struggle. Kristoff strains against the two girls holding him and opens his mouth to scream at me again I guess, but I'm already turning away to continue on my way to Elsa. I look up, expecting her to still be laughing at me, but my heart drops when I find the spot where she used to be—completely empty. I suddenly feel like crying again.

I hear a *tap tap* coming from behind me, so I turn to find Kristoff galloping up the marble stairs toward me. I stumble back and land on my behind in surprise at his quick advance. When he arrives at the step just below me he reaches down and grabs my upper arms in a vice-like grip and lifts me up until I'm dangling just above the floor. I struggle and kick at him to let me down, but he ignores my wiggling and continues his speech. The same speech I had just ignored a few seconds ago.

"Of all the stupidest things you could possibly get yourself into, you just had to get messed up with her! Anna I can't believe—" and with that, I tuned out again.

As Kristoff carries me down the stairs I crane my neck upwards again in a desperate hope that Elsa comes back into my view just one more time, but she doesn't. I allow Kristoff to drag me all the way to our seats with Merida, Rapunzel and Flynn following behind us. Thanks guys for holding him back, I think with a roll of my eyes.

In the past few years the school board has been promoting out-of-house friendships. And one of the things they decided is that for meal times, there aren't any specific tables for the houses. Everyone can sit pretty much where they want to, except on special occasions. Of course most people just continue to sit at the same table that usually hosts their house.

My friends and I usually stay at the Gryffindor table because we can be loud and no one really cares. So that's where Kristoff carries me and plops me down on a bench so I'm facing him. Oh boy, here it comes.

"Anna, why in Dumbledore's name are you talking to the most evil, horrible, disgusting girl in school and why in the Muggle's Hell did she give you a rose?!"

"Wait, what? What do mean she's 'the most evil girl is school?' And how do you even know about the rose?" I pat my inside pocket to make sure it's still with me.

"The rumors have been flying since the end of first period. There are even some that she killed you in secret when you two took off on that hippogriff and buried your body under the whomping willow. And even one where the rose was poisonous and you died in your father's arms in the courtyard. Anna, you have to understand, as much as you hate people getting close to you only for your family, she is the one person most likely to take advantage of you for that!"

"I don't understand what you're saying, Kristoff. Elsa is a lovely person! She even saved me when she didn't have to! And what do you mean she's the most likely person to do that to me? I'm not buying it. Elsa is one of the nicest people I've ever met! She rescued me from falling off and killing myself! How could someone like that be evil?"

He groans in frustration as he spins around and clutches his head in a tight fist. It looks like he's about to rip out his own hair. That looks painful.

I feel Rapunzel sit down next to me on the bench. I shift to face her and she just stares into my eyes for a long minute. She puts her hand on my shoulder and asks the question I haven't even allowed myself to think of yet.

"Anna? Do.. do you have a crush on Elsa?"

I'm so surprised by her sudden question that I don't even have time to think or blush about it.

"Ummm… Yes…?"

"What?! You have a what?!" Kristoff splutters in disbelief.

"Well, I think I might have a crush on Elsa. It's not a for sure thing yet." I say calmly, hoping it'll rub off a little on him.

"You mean to tell me you have a crush on someone you just met today?" Ok, Kristoff is officially losing it.

"Yes, Kristoff, I said I think so. Now pay attention."

"Haven't your parents ever warned you about strangers?! Especially this one?!"

"She's.. she's not a stranger. At least she doesn't feel like a stranger. It feels like I've known her longer than forever."

"Oh yeah, you think so? Alright, what's her last name?"

"Elsa.. of Slytherin House." Whew, pulled that one out of nowhere.

"How can you possibly not know her last name?! Well, whatever; moving on: what's her favorite food?"

"Ice cream!" I'm only guessing, but I have a really good hunch.

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably Gerda." God, I hope there's a Gerda around here somewhere.

"Eye color?"

"A beautiful ice blue."

"Foot size?"

"Elegant, but foot size doesn't matter!"

"What if you don't like the way she wakes up in the morning with stinky breath? What if you don't like the way she picks her nose?"

"Ew! Excuse me, Kris, but she is a lady!"

"Everyone does it. And what's worse, she's a girl! You can't be crushing on a girl!"

"Ooch man, you ignorant dolt! Who are ye to say she can't be crushin' on a girl? That's none of yer goddamned business!" I look over and see Merida standing next to Kristoff with a face almost redder than her hair. He definitely shouldn't have said that, especially in front of her. I think she's what the muggles call 'a feminist.' And she's never liked being told what she can and can't do, anyway.

"Thank you, Merida! And besides, none of that little stuff really matters! I know she's a good person in my heart, and that's what I'm going to trust." Honestly, the fact I may be crushing on a girl is a little bit worrying, but I don't have time right now to think about that too deeply.

"That doesn't sound like true love to me," he mumbles out, thinking none of us can hear him.

"What, are you some sort of love expert then? And we aren't even talking about true love!"

"Well no, not me personally. But you know that my family deals with all sorts of love potions and stuff!" He starts to glance away uncomfortably.

"That has nothing to do with what we are talking about now! Love potions and true love are two completely different things!"

"Stop talking." Ok, I'm really mad now.

"Oh no. Nonono; you can't walk up to me, carry me around like I'm some ragdoll, yell at me and then tell me to shut up!" I'm standing now and I'm trying to get all up in his face, but I'm not nearly tall enough for that. I open my mouth to yell at him again, but he claps one of his huge hands over my mouth to stop me from talking.

"No, seriously, I mean it. Shh. You need to be quiet, like, now."

I growl in frustration until I realize why exactly he's telling me that. I finally notice that the whole Grand Hall is deadly quiet. I'm scared to look but I can feel hundreds of eyes on me so I turn around slowly….

I chuckle nervously at all the attention and wave timidly at the crowd of staring people. One kid even waves back at me! I hear Flynn shout out a smooth 'Hey there' to the crowd and he even puts on his famous 'smoulder' look before Rapunzel smacks his arm. Merida groans in frustration.

"Alright, shove off, all of ya! This 'as nuthin to do with any of ya! And I swear I'll shove my wand down yer throat if ye don't back off!" She shouts at everyone, and out of fear, they all listen.

"We may want to go somewhere more private for this," Rapunzel suggests. We all walk out of the Great Hall, and Kristoff even lets me walk on my own this time. "Anna, where would you like to go?"

"Ya can always say no if you don' wanna talk abou' it, and I don' care what Kristoff has to say abou' it." Merida comforts me along with a side hug as we leave the castle.

"I know! How about we go sit on the beach! I haven't been there in ages!" I say. By the time we get there Kristoff looks exhausted. We girls sit down in the sand while Kristoff paces in front of us, and Flynn refuses to sit down in the 'messy, clothes-ruining sand.' Out in the middle of the lake I can faintly see a couple of merpeople. I wave to them and they return the favor.

The only reason they acknowledge me is because my 3rd year here I fell into the lake by accident and they rescued me from the giant squid that was trying to eat me. They took care of me for a few hours until someone noticed I was missing and came looking for me. I'm still friends with a few of them, and I bring them anything shiny and pointy I can for their collections as payment on the debt I owe them.

I'm brought back from my reverie when Rapunzel glomps onto my shoulder and giddily asks for the whole story from this morning.

So, I tell it.

I tell them about the first time I saw Elsa and how I tripped right in front of her, I tell them about our first conversation and how I crumbled into a babbling idiot in front of her, I tell them about the hippogriff ride and how Elsa is the only reason I'm still alive right now; or at least not in the hospital wing. I tell them about my strange feelings of familiarity and about the strange buzzing feeling that only happens when we touch.

When I finally reach the part about the ice rose, I pull it out of my pocket carefully and show it to each of them. Kristoff snatches it out of my hand when he's in reach of it and starts to crush it in his grasp. Merida jumps up and punches him in the stomach, to which Kristoff whines in agony. She then plucks the rose delicately out of his hand as he doubles over, turns around and gives me a crooked grin before handing it back to me carefully. Without wasting any time I inspect it and, to my great relief, find that no damage has been done. I feel like crying in anger and thankfulness.

I love Kristoff with all my heart, but he's really starting to get on my last nerve.

"Kristoff! What the heck was that for?!" I ask while cradling my precious flower.

"You need to forget about her, Anna. You need to destroy that thing and never speak to her again. On second thought, don't even go anywhere near her!" He demands vehemently while stomping his feet in the sand.

I gasp indignantly. How dare he say that to me! "How can you even say such horrible things about her? You haven't even met her, Kristoff! How could you possibly know that she will be bad for me? I can't believe—"

"Anna, her name is Elsa Arendelle Riddle, as in Tom Riddle's kid." He interrupts my rant quietly. "You know, Voldemort's daughter? Your dad killed her dad about 23 years ago?" He grumbles in annoyance, as if he's talking to a brick wall. "You still don't recognize her? She is literally the offspring of evil, and you think she's not going to be horrible and nasty to you? It's in her blood! She couldn't help herself even if she tried!"

I'm shell-shocked for a moment. Elsa—the sweet, quiet, caring Elsa that I met in class—is actually Lord Voldemort's daughter? I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around that fact. And, for once, I'm out of things to say.

Then I register what exactly he said. "Wait, what? If Voldemort was killed 23 years ago, how is it possible for Elsa to be in her teens? Do you even know he's her father for sure?"

"Yeah, it's been proven that she is his blood daughter by some kind of parentage spell, but the details of how she can be so young were never announced to the public."

"Well, who's her mother then?"

"Her mother is Princess Idunn Arendelle," Rapunzel says, "the last living member of the Arendelle line, besides Elsa of course. The Arendelles were one of the Royal families in the wizarding world during the dark ages."

"Whoa. She's even a princess…" And I'm starstruck all over again.

"Anna." He sighs while pinching his forehead. The tone of his voice brings me back to the seriousness of this conversation. "I just don't want your heart to get broken. She's not good for you."

I turn to Rapunzel. "Did you know about this?" She sadly nods her head. I look back down to my useless hands in between my legs. I feel something crawling on my thigh, and right as I'm about to swat whatever it is away, I recognize Rapunzel's magical chameleon, Pascal. He climbs right next to my left hand and pats it reassuringly. "Thanks, Pascal."

"We were going to tell you, but you just seemed so happy. We didn't want to ruin it for you just yet. Well, everyone except Kristoff." She looks pointedly at him as Pascal returns to her palm.

"So, will you stay away from her? Promise me you will stay away from her, Anna." Kristoff pleads desperately.

"I…I…"

"Come on, Anna! Just say it, please!"

I huff in exasperation. "Kristoff, I can't promise you that. I don't know why, but I just can't. But thank you guys for listening to me. And thanks for telling me her last name! If she's that famous, it would've been embarrassing to ask her what it is! And thank you for trying to protect me Kris, but don't ever speak to me that way again, or else I'll sick Merida on you." She giggles in the background at my words.

"W-what?" Kristoff sputters. Distantly I can hear the school bell bonging the signal for classes.

"Well, we'd better go, or we'll be late. Come on, Pascal." Rapunzel calls out as she starts skipping back to the castle, her long blonde hair flowing like a banner behind her.

"Honestly, I think she loves that frog more than she loves me." Flynn whines to Merida. I can almost hear the restraint she's having for not punching him in the face. We all start walking back to school except for Kristoff, who is still frozen in place at my answer to his request. He grumbles at being ignored and denied, so he stomps past all of us and leaves for the castle by himself. I almost feel bad for making him angry, but I don't because he was being a real jerk with the way he was talking about Elsa. That made me angrier than sin.

Elsa. The sound of her name ringing in my head sends shivers down my neck. I wonder if this new fact about her past changes anything.

I start to think of her; her beautiful eyes, her beautiful hair and her beautiful smile, even though it doesn't happen often and she tries to hide it. I don't really feel any different than I did earlier; still floaty, queasy and nervous, but in the good kind of way. I am a little worried about it though.

I'm so lost in my thoughts about Elsa that I don't even remember I forgot to have lunch.

(Elsa)

I am hardly paying attention to a single thing the charms professor is saying because I'm lost in my own thoughts and fantasies about a certain bubbly redhead. The bright smile and energetic wave she had sent in my direction before lunch—they had been so wonderful.

I blink a few times to bring my eyes back into focus, only to realize the room was practically empty and I mentally slap myself. I had been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed the bell ring.

I sling my black satchel over my shoulder and turn to leave the classroom, then find a pair of piercing green eyes staring me down. Rapunzel of House Ravenclaw is standing in front of me, legs spread wide, arms crossed and back straight.

I blink in surprise and slight annoyance. Can't people just leave me alone? I don't interact with anyone. I just leave them be. I feel my annoyance building as I try to walk past her, she shifts to block my path.

"Why did you do it?" she asks in a deadly calm voice. I just stare at her blankly, with honestly no clue whatsoever as to what she's talking about.

"Why run after Anna? Why save her?" She clarifies and she takes a step closer to me. Her eyes stay locked on mine as she walks up until we are barely a foot apart.

Angry and irrational jealousy immediately start to boil in my chest at her question. Did she wish I hadn't saved Anna? How does she even know Anna?

"Would you have preferred it if I had let her get hurt?" I growl dangerously as I glare fire into her eyes.

"Of course not! I am very glad she didn't get hurt, as are all her friends." Rapunzel replied, her face turning red in anger as well. "What I don't like is that Elsa Riddle, the Ice Queen of Hogwarts, who never gives anyone a spare glance nor word just happened to take an interest in Anna Potter."

She takes another step towards me as she speaks until she is directly in front of me.

"I will admit, I don't know much about you, at least not the real you. But I know the rumors about you, and if even half of them are true, then you are very dangerous."

"I would never hurt Anna." I whisper. I long to take a step back and put some distance between us because I don't like anyone in my personal space, but she's challenging me over Anna; and Anna. Is. Mine! I will not back down.

"Even if I believe you, that doesn't mean you can't hurt her unintentionally." Then her voice dropped softer tone. "I know what it's like to be raised by less-than-good parents, I want to believe that you can be a good person regardless of who your father is. But for the six years I've known about you I have seen nothing and heard nothing that proves to me you are a good person except for that you protected Anna earlier today. It is only due to that fact that I'm not telling you to stay away from her."

I can't begin to describe how much I wish to shout at this girl. Anna's mine—mine! Or at least she will be soon. Yet here she is assuming I would dare cause Anna harm. She even had the gall to tell me she'd be telling me to stay away from her if not for the fact I had protected Anna earlier today.

However, instead of shouting like I wanted to, I take several slow breaths to remind myself that this girl is one of Anna's friends; and Anna would most likely be opposed to me transfiguring her into a toad, or frog or anything of the like. So instead I say something to her that I know I will mean later when I've calmed down, but at the moment it feels like a complete lie.

"I am glad Anna has friends who care so much about her. Thank you for giving me a chance and I hope you can eventually come to trust me." I say this with my back straight, my face calm and polite, showing none of my inner turmoil. "Now if you'll excuse me I must be getting to my next class." I rush past her as elegantly as I can manage and, holding in tears, hurry for the nearest girl's bathroom.

Tears of rage and sadness. I know I'm dangerous. That's why I keep myself apart, it's why I don't let anyone in and why I ignore the world. So that I can keep them all safe. Yet from the moment I met Anna down by the forest I let her in, I didn't have a fear of hurting her. In fact, every single thought was of protecting, possessing and caring for her.

Those thoughts had been so strong I hadn't even thought about the possibility of hurting her. For almost a half-day I had not been afraid of hurting someone. That peace was gone now, filled with a fear that I will hurt Anna, that I might even kill her. I feel a panic attack rising inside me. I haven't had one in years.

Once in the girl's bathroom, I sprint for the basilisk tunnels. Once in I run for all I'm worth for the only room I know of that can handle my panic attacks. I can feel my magic start to lash out as I run, streams of frost spread over the tunnel walls, flames briefly flash all around me. Wind comes in wild gusts and every now and then the tunnel shakes.

I had inherited many things from my father, but my most dangerous ability was from my mother's family. My family line from my mothers side could be traced all the way to Merlin, the greatest wizard in history. It was rare, but not unheard of for his descendants to possess one of his greatest gifts; wandless magic. I had inherited this gift, and I didn't need a wand or spells to work magic. Yet I used both for greater control and safety. Magic controlled by a wand and a spell was far less likely to break out of my control than my other forms of magic.

Finally I reach the dead end of a tunnel that leads into the Room of Requirement. It's an entrance I don't think anyone knows about. The normal entrance is across the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on the 7th floor. But the basilisk tunnels have an entrance into every special room in the castle, and this place is no different.

Three times I pace at the end of the tunnel, thinking, I need a place to hide and contain me—a place that seals away magic from the outside world. On my third pass, a door formed as if out of thin air and I jerk it open to enter the very small and completely white room. I close the door behind me, after which there was only a doorknob on a wall.

It took many hours for my panic attack to subside; but, like always, the Room of Requirement kept me and, more importantly, everyone else safe.

Salathi's Notes: A there you go, now you know another one of Elsa's "gifts" (she will come to see them as such eventually, but for now she sees them only as a curse.) the next chapter is 75% Azaria's work . and I am working one the one following it trying to make it 75% my work to make up for it… lol. if that doesn't happen I'll even us out eventually ;). Also I know I told you guys I would have at least one chapter for each of my stories this week because of my break from school. What I had not anticipated was 3 consecutive date days with my girl, which means I didn't get the time I wanted to write. I do have a chapter of Frozen Blood coming, and with time to write on monday and wednesday while she is in school this coming week I should get at least one other chapter out as well, for which story I don't know yet.

Azaria's Notes: I think this chapter is my favorite so far, just because of the scene between Kristoff and Anna arguing over Elsa XD. So until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

(Salathi = Lord Redmoon)

Beta: Our amazing Beta is know as Heroism on Fanfiction. He puts forth his skill to make sure our work is as clean and smooth as possible. (In other words he takes the complete and utter mess that Azaria and I make and cleans it up so that you can understand what we are trying to say.)

Review Replies:

Salathi's Notes: Hey there peeps. I know Elsa's portion in this chapter is pretty small and I am sorry for that. I'll make it up to you with a hand full of flashbacks in the next chapter promise ;). Also I apologize for this late release, I was held up by some personal matters and was not able to get this posted five hours ago as is normal.

Azaria's Notes:Heyo guys! Another chapter down, yeah! Anna's part is really long and i have no idea how. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Lots of Hagrid and a funny broom scene i very much enjoyed doing. And always my tumblr account is elsanna-has-ruined-me and i have a couple of my own stories under the name Azaria97 on .

Cover Art: Still haven't found one we like. please feel free to share any you have with us by a link the in reviews or share it with Azaria on her tumblr Elsanna-has-ruined-me

Disclaimers: We own none of the characters from Harry Potter or Frozen… sadly.

Elsa Riddle

Chapter 6

(Anna)

*Tap tap, t-t-tap*

"Hagrid? Are you home? I really need to talk to someone about something and I know you'll listen. I think I may have a really big crush on someone, and it may be the worst thing I've ever done because apparently we are supposed to be mortal enemies but I just can't—" my babbling is interrupted when the massive creaky door opens and reveals Hagrid in his 'kiss the caretaker' apron I got him for one of his birthdays.

"Oh! 'Ello Anna! I thought I heard someone at the door. Come in come in, sweetheart. And why aren't you in class?" He asks before I run forward and try to wrap my arms around his huge frame in a much needed hug. He lets out a 'oof' before he returns the hug gently. "Woah there dear! Now what's the matter with ya? Why are you crying?"

I sniffle and wipe the tears off my face for the second time that day. I don't let him go when he tries to move away, so he picks me up and just holds me in his arms. To adjust for the new position, I circle my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder. He carries me over to his favorite plush chair and sits down, placing me in his lap. We rock back and forth, my quiet sobs the only noise.

This is one of the things I love most about Hagrid. For such a large man, he is the sweetest and most gentle person I know. He always gives the best hugs, too. They make you feel small and protected and warm. He also smells like animals, which to me is a comforting scent.

"Why are you crying dear? You wouldn't have come to see me if you didn't want to talk."

And so I spill everything that's happened all day. The hippogriff ride, the ice rose, my strange feelings toward Elsa, my conversation with my friends and how that one little piece of information about her is tearing me up inside.

"And I don't even know why im crying! We just met today, so how is it possible to be this heartbroken over someone I hardly even know? But just the thought of never seeing or talking to her just hurts so much!"

"Woah! Why in heavens name would you never see her again?" He looks at me with confusion.

"Hagrid, she is Voldemort's daughter! Voldemort as in the most horrible and wicked wizard to ever live! He's my dad's worst enemy! And because we are both the children of mortal enemies, doesn't that automatically make us mortal enemies too?" He leans back a moment to think about that question.

"Well lass, remember that Muggle story? Romia and Julio or sumthin? They were in love and they were from two different warring families." He smiles at remembering that Muggle fact.

"Hagrid, they died! They both killed themselves!" I shout in exasperation.

"Oh, they did? Well then, maybe not them for an example." He laughs at his own mistake and I sigh. Then he turns semi-serious again.

"Anna, not everyone follows in their parents footsteps. I very much doubt that you are going to follow your father as the head of the auror department!" He guffaws until he sees my stern expression. Hastily, he tries to recover from his unintended insult. "It's not that I think you can't be the head of the auror department, but I don't think you would enjoy it quite like your father did. The same thing with Elsa. I don't believe for one second that she would enjoy hurting people like her father did. We are all different people, Anna.

"Don't let someone's parents or past define them. Find out for yourself what someone is really like. If she is good, bad, or even boring; you decide what she is to you. Don't let someone else decide for you."

"But what if she is like him? What if she hurts me?"

"Now that is a risk, but look at how happy you were when you were with her this morning after the hippogriff ride. It looked like you had just swallowed Felix Felicis and you'd won the entirety of the Gringotts fortune!" I even laugh at that one. "Do you think the chance of you being hurt is worth losing whatever else is just waiting for you with her? Whether it be just friendship or something even more beautiful, do you really want to give that all up just because of fear?"

I thought about what he said as we rock in his chair. I know she's kind, and I know she's beautiful; her hair and eyes just blow me away. And I have a feeling she's amazing with magic, but other than that, I don't know much about her. Hagrid's right, I can't decide whether she's evil or not without knowing more about her. It's not her fault that her father is Voldemort any more than it's my fault that Harry Potter is my own. And she doesn't feel evil to me, maybe sad and a little lonely, but not evil. And what if I really did miss something awesome over something stupid like rumors or even my own fear? That would just be silly.

"Now do you have your answer, lass?" Hagrid asks with a knowing smile on his face.

"Yes, thank you Hagrid. I know now that it isn't her fault who her father is. The only thing that matters is what she does herself. So far, she's been a wonderful person, so I shouldn't have anything against her. And I've always been good at jumping head first into the unknown, so this time won't be any different. I'll at least start by being friends with her. She seems like she's a really interesting person, so this should be fun!" I tell him.

"Well good then. I think you'll like Elsa, she is a wonderful person—"

"What?! You know Elsa personally? Why didn't you tell me? What's she like?" I shoot rapid fire questions at him as I stand from his lap.

"I shouldn't ta told ya that. I should not have said that." He shakes his head in fear of my babbling mouth.

"Oh come on Hagrid! Can't you tell me just a little? Like what's her favorite food! And what's her shoe size? I need to know that one." I begin listing off several more quickly before he interrupts me.

"Oh, look at the time! You need to get to your next class!" He starts shoving me out of his cottage before I can even get a word in otherwise. "If you want to know all those things, go ask her yourself! I won't get in trouble with her for telling you any of this!"

"But Hagrid!" I whine. If he doesn't tell me anything, how will I impress her with all my knowledge? "You have to tell me something!"

"No. I don't. Now off to class with ya." He almost growls at me before the door slams shut in my face. I'm stunned. Hagrid has never been that gruff with me. Ever! I cross my arms over my chest and huff out a loud breath I know he can hear. I lean my back against the wall and wait. A few seconds pass in total silence. Then I hear a defeated sigh and I let out a victorious giggle. Suddenly, I feel the wall disappear behind me. I close my eyes as my arms windmill, trying to regain my balance. I feel the sensation of falling before something stops my descent. I open my eyes to find Hagrid's chocolate brown ones right in front of me.

"Her favorite food is chocolate, alright? Are you happy now? Will you leave me in peace?" I give him my best smile as he lifts me upright again. I turn around and see the utter exhaustion in his features at having to deal with my shenanigans again. I almost feel bad about bothering him, but not enough to stop. I open my mouth to ask another question, but I stop and think better of it. If he has more information on Elsa, it might be better to ask him when I really need to know. So, I let it drop for the moment, and nod my head.

"Yes, Hagrid. I will leave you alone.. for now. I might come and ask you about her more later, but there isn't really anything I need to know badly at the moment." He groans and rubs his bushy eyebrows with his thumb and pointer finger. I giggle and motion him down closer to me. I reach up on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek. "Thank you so much for talking to me. I really needed that." He straightens up and pats one of his huge hands on my head.

"I love you, Anna. Don't forget that. Now for real this time, off with you or you will be late again." He turns me around and pushes me slightly toward the path leading to the castle. I laugh and start running back to the castle. Before I'm out of earshot, I turn around and shout back at him.

"I love you, Hagrid! I'll come see you again soon!" And then I turn around and start racing towards my last class of the day. It'll be a miracle if I'm on time.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I'm startled awake when my forehead slams against my desk. Sniggers fill the room of the Muggle Studies class and I wish I was back asleep. As subtly as possible, I wipe the drool off my cheeks. I am dragging the back of my hand across my robes to dry it when I notice the unpleased presence of the teacher, Ron Weasley—aka my uncle—hovering over me.

"I know this isn't the most exciting class, and heaven knows I've fallen asleep plenty of times in here too, but can't you stay awake for your dear old uncle? I mean, look at this thing! The muggles call it an iPhone! It lets you talk to another person miles away and it holds music somehow! How they did that without magic is quite beyond me!" For a Muggle Studies teacher, he doesn't do much teaching; he just shows us cool things he's found in the muggle world. I think the only Muggle history figure I know is Napoleon Borntoparty, and he founded America, I think….

From the back of the class I hear a Ravenclaw kid shout out, "Can it hold the Weird Sisters inside of it too?"

Uncle Ron gives a hearty laugh and begins fiddling with the rectangular object in his hands. "You like the classics, huh? Those guys were popular when I was a kid in Hogwarts!"

Just then the hit single "Do the Hippogriff" begins playing from the little thing, and I laugh at the irony. My mom was a big fan of the Weird Sisters, so I know all their music. I never understood why they called themselves the Weird Sisters when the whole band is made up of guys, but whatever. Just then the bell rings, signaling the end of the last class of the first day.

"Alright class, your homework is to.. um.. research these iPhones! Yeah! I want a 10-inch parchment on them by next Monday!" You know, I'm starting to think he doesn't have a curriculum at all. The whole class groans, except for that one Ravenclaw kid who I know will somehow turn his parchment into a Weird Sisters biography. He'll get an A though, just like almost everyone else in class. I'll even get an A for this project. Uncle Ron doesn't have a high standard. Just as long as everything is turned in on time, he's good. I once heard a rumor that he gave one kid an F for writing about how rats were the most loyal creatures on Earth. My dad laughed really hard when he heard it too.

As we all shuffle out of the classroom, I'm trying to decide what I want to do now. There's another whole hour before dinner, and I don't feel like working on my homework or going to hang out with my friends because I'm still a little mad a Kristoff; so I decide to go see my mom.

Since she is the Flying teacher and the quidditch coach, she's most likely down by the quidditch fields. I make my way through the castle, dodging people and trying to avoid Mr. Filch and his cat, who seems to be the only animal ever to absolutely hate me. When I finally get outside, I take a deep breath of the fresh outdoor air. One of the things I love most about Hogwarts is the outside. There's so much green and life out here, so much better than the grey streets of England. And every different piece of land like the forest, the lake and even the plains of the grounds hold new creatures and secrets I've never known before. I try to take in every single detail as I walk towards the quidditch field. I can feel the wind blowing my braids around, I can see owls delivering messages high up in the air, I can smell the fishy scent coming from the lake and I can hear assorted cries and calls from the direction of the forest. I want to feel the grass on my feet, so I slip off to the side of the road and take off my shoes. The grass feels so soft and wonderful against my toes, and I pray that nothing stings me.

When I finally get to the field, I find my mother in the storage shed taking out all the school broomsticks. Oh no, I completely forgot that she always fixes the brooms on the first day of school. For some reason, the brooms don't like me. It may have to do with that time I accidentally set one of their brothers on fire, but as they don't have mouths to tell me outright, I'll never know. Before I can turn around to run away, my mother sees me and smiles. I groan as she beckons me forward, and I know its too late.

"Anna, I'm guessing you forgot what happens on the first day of school. But, as you're already here, you might as well help. Maybe they've forgiven you after so long?" Just then one of the brooms she's holding wiggles out of her arms and smacks me right in the face with its straw. As I sputter the straw out of my mouth, I hear my mother say, "Well I guess not. Who knew that broomsticks could hold a grudge that long? Anywho, they will just have to get over it. Do you want to polish the handles or straighten out the tails?"

"I'll straighten out the tails. They seem a bit softer to be hit with than solid wood." She laughs and hands me the ones in her arms.

"Here's half of them. You go find a place to sit while I get the rest." And she disappears into the shed. I look around at the ground, searching for the grassiest place to sit down on. I find a spot a little ways off and I gently settle the brooms down and pray that that doesn't offend them. Luckily, none of them swoop up to hit me again, so I guess I didn't this time. I bring out my wand and point it at the shed.

"Accio blanket!" I shout. A flying blanket emerges from the shed and slithers its way through the air towards me. I'm excited that it actually worked! Usually all my spells are either hit or miss. When the blanket arrives, I lay it flat on the ground and plop myself down. When I hear the gurgling growl of my stomach, I think of another idea. I point my want to the shed again and shout out, "Accio chocolate!" Unfortunately, nothing comes at my call. I'm disappointed for a second before I'm knocked over sideways by a whap to the side of my head. I sit up begrudgingly and look over at the now still brooms. If brooms had faces, I'm sure all of them would be smirking and laughing at me. I grab one at random and squeeze the wooden shaft in my armpit in a desperate attempt to stop it from hitting me. With a quick prayer to whatever entity lived in the sky, I started plucking and straightening strands of straw in the tail. At about the fifth strand, the broom starts to buck and tries to escape my grasp. With a sudden jerk to the side, the broom pulls us both over. It wiggles like a stiff snake and I adjust my grip so that I'm laying on my stomach on top of it. I try to finish before it gets the brilliant idea to just lift me up and fly away. Over the struggle, I can hear my mom laughing at me, but I'm too focused to care at the moment. When I've finished doing all I can for it, I release my death grip on it. It zooms out from under me and hides behind my mother, quivering. Yeah, well I don't like you either. I sneer in my head at the thing.

An hour later I leave the field with two black eyes, a bleeding nose and innumerable new bruises. Instead of heading to the Great Hall to enjoy a lovely meal, I'm heading to the Infirmary for some much needed medical treatment. Hopefully the nurse can fix my face before tomorrow, cuz who wants to show up for the second day of classes with messed up face?

I knock on the door in my trademark rhythm as I walk into the room. I immediately find Madam Pomfrey at her desk, eating a delicious-looking sandwich. Before I can even open my mouth to ask if I could have a bite, she speaks without even looking up at me.

"Hello, Anna. I figured you'd be in here today like you always are on the first day of school, so I took the liberty and grabbed you a sandwich." She reaches beside her and grabs a parchment-wrapped object and lightly tosses it to me. Miraculously, I catch it and open it up to find the most beautiful sandwich ever. Ok, that definitely shows I'm spending too much time here if the nurse knows my favorite food. When she finally looks up and sees my face, she grimaces. "What was it this time, dear?"

"The.. uh.. broomsticks are still mad at me." I answer dejectedly. She is frowning, but I can see the suppressed laughter in her eyes.

"Well, you might want to finish your food first, because the medicine I'm going to give you won't taste very good at all, but it will fix your face by morning." She lightly places her hand on an odd looking bottle beside her on the desk. Huh. She knew exactly what I would need even before I got here. I am spending way too much time here. She even has a chair set out for me!

We chat amiably while I eat. She talks about her day and all the students that have already come for her help. First, it was a 6th year Gryffindor with a hippogriff wound, and I laughed internally at that one. Then it was a 1st year with a broken leg from falling off a broomstick. Huh, Mom didn't tell me about him, but I guess there wasn't much time for chatting in between the beatings the brooms gave me. Then there was some stupid 3rd year girl who wouldn't wear her earmuffs while unearthing a Mandrake. I gape in disbelief. I'm surprised that girl's still alive! Madam Pomfey explains that the girl was already deaf, and she didn't think that she needed earmuffs.

There were a couple others that needed medical attention, but they weren't very memorable. When we finally finish eating, she takes out a glass and fills it with bubbling black goop and hands it to me. I wince at the smell, but I dutifully swallow all of it. How I managed to not throw up is a mystery to me. Madam Pomfrey pats me on the back in congratulations. She walks me to the door and wishes me a goodnight as I do the same to her.

"Hopefully I won't see you tomorrow, but I'll keep a sandwich with me just in case," she says with a wink. I roll my eyes at her, but I still laugh a little.

"Yeah, me too." I say over my shoulder as I head towards the Gryffindor common room. When I finally get there after my extremely long day, I see Merida carving what looks like a bear out of a block of wood in front of the fireplace. She glances up at my approach and does a double-take at my face.

"Bloody hell, Anna! What happened?" She exclaims.

"Oh, you know, the usual. The brooms are still mad at me, and they didn't take having their straws ruffled very well." She blinks for a second before bursting into a giggle fit. Now she's drawing the other occupants of the room to us, and I can already hear the whispers and rumors flying up. I hope nobody thinks Elsa did this to me. Merida's still laughing, and I'm getting a little annoyed now.

"I've had a busy and painful day, so I'm going to bed early. I'll see you in the morning, and please wake me up this time instead of leaving me alone to sleep through all my classes." I huff out agitatedly. Merida slows her laughter down to a giggle.

"Sorry lass, I don' mean ta laugh at ye, but its too funny!" And with that she dissolves into another fit of hysterical laughter. I sigh and leave Merida to her laughing fit and march my way up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Unlike last night, I am mentally aware enough to change out of my robe and put on my sleeping clothes. Then I land face first into my bed and unconsciousness envelops me like an old friend. As I fall asleep, the last thing I think about is Elsa and what all fate has planned out for us. And with that final thought, I drift away into the land of sleep with a smile on my face.

(Elsa)

"Elssa" Naga says quietly as we move through the tunnels. We're on our way to the Mirror of Erised. It's a magical mirror that shows whoever looks into it the deepest desires of their heart.

I first found it in my 1st year at Hogwarts during one of the nights I spent exploring with Naga. Back then my deepest desire had been to have a normal, loving family; a family where my mother didn't use the Cruciatus Curse as a punishment for misbehaving and my father wasn't the most evil wizard to ever walk the earth. By my second year my desire had changed. I had wanted to become just like my father; I had wanted to use my power to make all those who hated me, who shunned me and feared me pay for how they treated me.

I had, in fact, made a few of them pay, and doing so had sickened me to the core so much so that by the third year all I wanted was to live alone and isolated away from everyone else so that I could keep them safe from me.

However, thanks to Harry Potter's encouragement and faith, slowly my desires changed again. I wished desperately to have control of my gifts—all of my gifts—but most especially my wandless magic, so that I could be close to others and not be afraid of hurting them. This desire had stayed strong all of last year as well. Although I suspect my desires have changed once again thanks to a certain 5th year redhead. Naga and I are on our way to the mirror so that I can prove or disprove my suspicion.

We walked in silence for a few minutes; well, I was walking, Naga was slithering. Then he spoke again. "You usssed the room today." It's a question. I know he means the Room of Requirement, and I know he is wondering what had upset me so much as to need the room.

"Yes." I reply shortly.

"Why?" he persisted, causing me to sigh.

"If the mirror shows me what I think it will, I will tell you all about it." I tell him in a tone that makes it clear I have no more to say about it.

Naga remained silent for the rest of the journey. We exit into a bathroom on the 7th floor, then entered the halls. I wasn't afraid of running into anyone. Naga would sense anything living, any ghost—even perves wouldn't care for my presence enough to raise any kind of alarm.

We quickly turn left down the hallway, then right, at which point we come to a T. The mirror rests in a door that doesn't really look like a door at the end of this very hall. The door was, in fact, a painting of a snowy mountain range. I had discovered the painting my first year as I wandered the halls. I had been so enchanted by it that I reached out to touch it. I remember how my hand passed straight through it.

I walk through the very solid-looking painting to enter a small, unlit room. With a wave of my wand but no spoken spell, I send small spheres of light to each corner of the room, giving it a soft glow. In the center of the room, with its unreflective back to me, rests the Mirror of Erised.

Salathi's Notes: Yea we seriously need to sit down and have another of our 3 chapters in one night writing sessions done .

Azaria's Notes: Finally! The first day is over! Geez that took forever! Lol! I would give you a hint at what will happen next chapter, but i have no idea myself because we havent written it... Oh well, well get there. See you guys next week!


	7. Hiatus Announcement

THIS IS A HIATUS ANNOUNCEMENT (LONG OVERDUE) as well as possible adoption of stories announcement, if you're interested. if that is all you care about and you don't care about the reasons for it then this is all you need to read, have a good day.

Hey there peeps this is just an announcement about well, a lot of stuff really. You will notice that I haven't updated anything in a while and there are some reasons for that. Number one is I have too many fricken stories to even properly manage. I just get ideas, map them out a little write some stuff out see if I like it and repeat not to mention I read practically ever single piece of fanfiction that is within pairs I like from about 15 different fandoms (yea a lot) anyway as of this moment I have 9 stories posted on this site, which may seem like a lot but is in fact less than half of everything I have written (I just haven't posted it all). I have stories with one of two chapters just sitting on my google docs from fandoms I haven't posted anything from on here. I have Danny phantom stuff, mass effect stuff, dragon age stuff, Elder Scrolls stuff, and Percy Jackson stuff, as long as more harry potter, twilight and frozen stuff I haven't posted here in all I counted 34 stories all with at least 4k words a piece from all my little tangent ideas. I even have another story on another account that is at like 48k words though I haven't touched it in probably a year.

So at this point, I am putting most of my stories on this site on Hiatus, mostly because I know it's probably annoying some of you.

As of right now I am only working on three fics; Coven of Seven (Yes I know you all want the update, it is coming I am just having some serious writers block on a scene that is holding me back ANYONE who wants help me brainstorm/hash it out PLEASE PM me, it always makes it easier for me to write when I can bounce my ideas off of someone, or multiple someones

Coven of Seven (Yes I know you all want the update I have about 2.3k words hashed out for the next chapter at this point, it is coming I am just having some serious writers block on a scene that is holding me back ANYONE who wants help me brainstorm/hash it out PLEASE PM me, it always makes it easier for me to write when I can bounce my ideas off of someone, or multiple someones, I am just stuck in a hole with my writing on that one and could use some help if your interested)

Eternity's Flame. (Yes update for that is coming as well don't worry, about 1.3k words for this one)

and a new naruto story I am working on, this will either be a rewrite of Oni-no-Sakura (with far less smut, I was just in a smut mood when I was writing it and it got out of hand, honestly I'm disappointed in that part of the fic and I am not sure if I want to clean it up or start something new.) Honestly, I am just in the planning stages for it, tossing ideas of time travel around, soul bonds like you see in harry potter but in naruto (something I haven't seen in naruto, the bonding of two souls together let me know if there are any so I can check them out). naruto making his own village, even the idea of The Gamer style is in my head and I am sorting out what I really want from it. ANY of you are welcome to PM me and talk about these ideas if you are interested in bouncing ideas around or helping take part in that.

I am also thinking of posting my unposted stuff in a kind of archive ("like here are all my HP ideas" where each chapter if one of my ideas, but for each of my fandoms) let me know if that would be interested to some of you.

AND FINALLY if any of you are interested in adopting any of said ideas that could be in the archive, or any of my stories I mark as on Hiatus, pm me, we can chat and maybe something will come of it.

Sorry to those who I disappoint but I can't live for fanfiction so I have to limit myself so i can function in the real world and still write something as a creative outlet.

Thank you all for reading my sometimes crazy ideas and I hope to get you some updates (and possibly that new naruto story) before june.


End file.
